Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich
by Cyrrer
Summary: Never sleep with a stranger...
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Prequel: 'Kleine Tode unter Freunden'  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an GW und all den Charas und gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: wie immer an Zanna, die selbst so wunderbare Geschichten schreibt und nebenbei die beste Beta überhaupt ist flausch

Also dies ist das Sequel zu „Kleine Tode unter Freunden" es hilft wirklich diese Geschichte zu verstehen, wenn man die andere gelesen hat, es soll aber auch ohne gehen (wurde mir zumindest so gesagt)

* * *

Langsam wachte Duo aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Seufzend rückte er näher an die weiche Wärmequelle, auf der sein Kopf ruhte. Zögernd wurde Duo bewusst das er halb neben, halb auf einem anderen Körper lag, und nicht nur das, nein er war auch in einer ziemlich festen Umarmung gefangen. Schläfrig genoss Duo dieses Gefühl und kam sich zum ersten Mal seit langem beschützt und zufrieden vor.

Er kuschelte seinen Kopf noch tiefer an die breite Brust seines Bettpartners. Es war so schön hier zu liegen. Hier mit...

Erschrocken riss Duo seine Augen auf. Im ersten Schockmoment hätte er sich am liebsten sofort aus der Umklammerung seines Partners gerissen, aber er wollte Heero nicht wecken. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm war das letzte was er wollte. Duo musste schlucken als er mit hochrotem Kopf daran dachte was hier vorhin passiert war. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er hatte tatsächlich mit diesem Typen geschlafen! Innerlich schüttelte Duo über seine eigene Dummheit den Kopf. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? ‚Duo, du bist so ein Idiot!' schalt er sich selbst aus. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich noch einmal alle Geschehnisse des Tages ab. Als er heute zum Mittagessen nach Hause gekommen war, war er IHM begegnet. Wenn Duo ehrlich mit sich selbst war, musste er eingestehen, dass ihm schon beim ersten Anblick von Heero praktisch das Wasser im Mund zusammen gelaufen war. Dessen Aussehen war einfach unglaublich – schlicht und ergreifend perfekt. Dazu strahlte er irgendwie Kraft, unheimliches Selbstbewusstsein und leichte Überlegenheit aus, leider etwas, dass Duo schon immer sehr anziehend gefunden hatte. Und natürlich hatte Duo den Fremden mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln begrüßt.

Doch dieser reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihn. Hatte nur dumpf vor sich hingestarrt und nicht einmal die angebotene Hand ergriffen. Und als dann Quatre auch noch verkündete, dass dieser Fremde ein Freund von ihm aus dieser Nobel-Uni war, wusste Duo sofort bescheid. Er war schon wieder dabei auf so einen reichen Bastard reinzufallen. Und das trotz seines Schwurs, diesen Fehler nie wieder zu begehen.

Ohne es wirklich bewusst zu wollen, hatte Duo augenblicklich zugemacht. Er war nur noch auf Abwehr eingestellt. Auf jeden Gesprächsbeitrag von Heero schoss er scharf zurück, warf nur so mit direkten und indirekten Beleidigungen um sich.

Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich wie ein kleines, kratzbürstiges Kind benommen, das war ihm klar. Und er war sich auch der mehr als erstaunten Blicke seiner Mitbewohner bewusst. Aber das war der einzige Weg für ihn sich diesen Heero vom Leibe zu halten. Denn obwohl sein Kopf erkannte, das dieser reiche Nobelfritze nur wieder den schlimmsten Ärger bedeuten würde – und er nicht noch einmal ein solches Fiasko wie damals ertragen konnte – so war sein Körper einer ganz anderen Meinung.

Wieso musste dieser Idiot auch so unbeschreiblich gut aussehen? Wieso musste Duo derart heftig auf ihn reagieren? Je mehr er sich seiner Attraktion zu Heero bewusst wurde umso heftiger schlug er verbal gegen diesen aus. Aber Heero hatte sich das nicht gefallengelassen und zurück geschossen! Ein oder zweimal musste Duo ihm sogar innerlich Recht geben – besonders als er es sogar fertig gebracht hatte Quatre zu beleidigen, denn das hatte dieser wirklich nicht verdient – aber er würde sein Gesicht garantiert nicht verlieren und das zugeben. Und es war ihm auch egal wenn die anderen ihn für zickig hielten. Er musste sich schützen, das war das einzige, was zählte.

Aber dann hatte das Schicksal mal wieder sein spöttisches Gesicht gezeigt. Irgendwie waren sie beide dazu bestimmt worden, den Abwasch zu erledigen. Wie konnten seine Freunde das nur zulassen? Sie hätten doch ahnen müssen, dass das in einer grandiosen Katastrophe enden musste!

Und so waren die zwei Kontrahenten an der Spüle nebeneinander gestanden und hatten Hand in Hand gearbeitet. Und die ganze Zeit über baute sich der Ärger zwischen ihnen auf. Irgendwie wussten sicher beide das es irgendwann zwischen ihnen knallen würde, knallen musste. Die gesamte Luft in der Küche schien mit elektrischer Energie geladen. So sehr hatte sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut. Fast unerträglich.

Und dann war es geschehen. Voller Ärger hatte Duo an einer Tasse vorbei gegriffen. Und als er stattdessen Heeros Hand berührte, schien ein heftiger Stromschlag durch sie beide hindurch zu gehen. Duo war unfähig sich zu bewegen oder irgendwas zu sagen. Und dann hatte sich Heero zu ihm herunter gebeugt und ihn geküsst.

Zunächst konnte Duo das Geschehene gar nicht bewusst realisieren. Aber dann hatte er erschrocken aufgekeucht. Eigentlich hätte er diesem unverschämten Arsch sofort eine herunterhauen müssen. Doch der Kuss war zu sanft, zu schön gewesen. Dann küsste Heero ihn wieder und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl wie ein Stromschlag war wieder da gewesen.

Duo schimpfte sich selber aus als er damit begann positiv auf diesen Kuss zu reagieren. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und all seine Vorsicht, all seine Vorsätze über Bord schmeißen? Aber Heero war einfach zu perfekt, die Situation zu heiß, der Kuss zu gut und er einfach zu schwach. Alles was er noch tun konnte, als er selbst begann Heero auf heftigste zu küssen, war zu hoffen, dabei nicht zu sehr verletzt zu werden.

Duo schüttelte wieder den Kopf bei der Erinnerung an das, was in der Küche passiert war. Er hatte wirklich all das getan, von dem er sich geschworen hatte es nie wieder zu tun. Aber, er musste zugeben, dieser Kuss in der Küche war einfach zu heiß. So was hatte er noch nie erlebt, mit niemandem zuvor! Es war einfach zu schön und verdammt, er hatte mehr davon gewollt!

Irgendwann waren sie in ihrem heißen Zungenduell von einer zuknallenden Tür unterbrochen worden. Der Zauber zwischen ihnen schien unterbrochen und natürlich war Heero sofort aufgefallen das sie sich dort wie auf dem Präsentierteller befanden. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, er wollte nicht dabei erwischt werden wie er mit jemandem wie Duo herumknutschte.

Und dann zeigte sich Duos ganze Schwäche. Statt diesen überheblichen Idioten sofort in den Wind zu schießen und die ganze Sache auf akute Amnesie zu schieben, war er bei vollem Bewusstsein auf mehr eingegangen und hatte ihn mit zu sich ins Zimmer genommen.

Duo presste die Augen zusammen. Verdammt, er hatte diesen Kerl gerade mal ne Stunde gekannt und er konnte ihn noch nicht einmal ausstehen, aber er war auf dessen Vorschlag eingegangen und verdammt, ja, er hatte mit diesem heißen Typen Sex haben wollen! Er war ja schließlich auch nur ein Mensch.

Und was dann hier in diesem Zimmer geschehen war, war schlicht und ergreifend unbeschreiblich gewesen. Der enttäuschte Frust, als sie zunächst dachten, das sie nun doch nicht miteinander schlafen könnten, weil es keine Kondome gab. Und Duo hatte fast schon befürchtet, dass sie beide aufgrund ihres mehr als erregten Zustands alle Vorsicht in den Wind schießen und es trotz der Gefahr tun würden. Bei dem Gedanken daran, das Heero sogar in der Lage gewesen war zu scherzen, ob sie nicht vielleicht Quatre und Trowa um welche bitten sollten, musste Duo jetzt schmunzeln, obwohl er vorhin fast in hysterisches Lachen ausgebrochen war. Irgendwas hatte dieser Mann an sich, das Duos Gefühle einer Achterbahn glichen.

Und dann hatte sich Duo erinnert, das er irgendwo doch noch die so wichtigen Kondome hatte, und danach waren sie beide praktisch übereinander hergefallen. Duo hatte sich noch nie so gehen lassen können. Irgendwie hatte Heero instinktiv jeden empfindsamen Punkt an seinem Körper erkannt und mit seiner talentierten Zunge oder Fingerspitze in Brand gesetzt. Noch nie hatte Duo soviel vom Sex gehabt. Es war das Tollste und Beste was ihm je passiert war.

Und im Gegensatz zu ihren Streitgesprächen vom Mittagessen schienen sie im Bett vollkommen miteinander zu harmonieren – trotz oder vielleicht auch wegen der fehlenden störenden Worte. Es war einfach perfekt gewesen. Heero war perfekt. Er hatte Duo nicht ein einziges Mal das Gefühl gegeben, nicht selbst bestimmen zu können was geschehen würde. Und das obwohl sie beide – oder zumindest Duo – vor Lust kaum noch geradeaus denken konnten.

So leidenschaftlich hatte Duo noch nie Sex gehabt, geschweige denn einen derart erfüllenden Orgasmus. Es war unbeschreiblich und Duo wusste nicht genau was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Hatte es denn überhaupt was zu bedeuten?

War es mehr als nur ein sehr heißer, aber einmaliger „One Night Stand" für Heero? Was wollte Heero eigentlich von ihm? Vorhin hatte er sich nur mit ihm gestritten und jetzt hatte er mit ihm geschlafen – was hatte das zu bedeuten? Duo wusste es nicht, aber wie sollte er es auch wissen? Er kannte Heero nicht, kannte nur solche Typen wie ihn, und seine bisherigen Erfahrungen ließen auf nichts Gutes hoffen. Das war einer der Gründe warum Duo es eigentlich erst gar nicht zu so einer Situation hatte kommen lassen wollen. Wieso war nur alles derart aus dem Ruder gelaufen?

Noch einmal kuschelte sich Duo in die beschützende Umarmung von Heero, während er hoffte an diesem Nachmittag nicht einen seiner schlimmsten Fehler überhaupt gemacht zu haben. Er hatte sich gerade erst von der schrecklichen Enttäuschung erholt, sein Leben war endlich wieder unter seiner Kontrolle und  
schon musste er wieder in seine alten Verhaltensweisen zurückfallen. Woher stammte nur sein Hang zu solchen Typen? Warum konnte er sich nicht mal zum Ausgleich von jemand Nettem angezogen fühlen?

Genau in diesem Moment rutschte Heero in seinem Schlaf näher an ihn heran und streichelte über seinen Zopf. Diese unbewusste Bewegung schien so unheimlich zärtlich. Duo schloss seufzend seine Augen. Vielleicht, vielleicht war Heero ja doch anders. Vielleicht würde Duo auch endlich einmal etwas Glück haben. Seufzend kuschelte er seinen Kopf wieder in Heeros Schulterbeuge, atmete tief den unglaublich männlichen Duft ein. Ja, hier in diesen Armen zu liegen war ein wunderbares Gefühl und Duo hoffte irgendwie, dass es doch nichts Einmaliges wäre.

So lag Duo noch eine Weile ruhig da, lauschte auf das tiefe Atmen von Heero und genoss das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Zum einen sehnte er herbei, das Heero erwachen und damit endlich seine Ungewissheit beendet werden würde, zum anderen wollte er es am liebsten noch so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Wollte gar nicht wissen, ob er vielleicht wieder enttäuscht werden würde.

Duo wusste nicht wie lange er dort lag, aber als Heero langsam Anzeichen des Erwachens von sich gab, hatte Duo für sich beschlossen, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er würde dem hier eine Chance geben. Mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln wartete er darauf, das Heero den Schlaf ganz abschütteln würde. Und es schien fast als wenn alles wie in seinen geheimsten Träumen ablief. Wunderbare Hände begannen seinen Körper zu streicheln und Duo jubilierte innerlich. Fast unglaublich langsam öffnete Heero seine wunderbaren Augen.

Kobaltblau strahlte Duo an und sein Lächeln wurde noch tiefer. Heeros Hand wurde erhoben um Duos Gesicht zu liebkosen und Duo wollte sein Gegenüber schon mit einem Kuss begrüßen – als sich plötzlich Heeros Augen erschrocken weiteten, dessen tiefe Stimme ein „Oh, verdammte Scheiße!" ausrief und er damit begann, sich aus Duos Umarmung zu kämpfen.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer und Warnungen: siehe erstes Kapitel

* * *

Duo fühlte sich, als wenn ihn ein heftiger Schlag in der Magengegend getroffen hätte. Das hier war schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte. Es war fast so schlimm – nein es war schlimmer als die Sache mit... Duo wusste in dem Moment nicht wirklich warum ihm Heeros schrecklicher Ausbruch so sehr wehtat.

Vielleicht war es weil er entgegen jeder Vernunft doch irgendwie gehofft hatte, dass dieser Nachmittag etwas bedeuten würde. Vielleicht auch, weil er bereit gewesen war dem hier eine Chance zu geben und sich dadurch erst wirklich für diesen Schmerz geöffnet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Kombination aus beidem.

Duo verfluchte sich zum millionsten Male für seine eigene Unvernunft. Warum hatte er es nur soweit kommen lassen? Und verdammt, warum hatte er es nicht bei einem heißen Nachmittag belassen können? Warum musste er in die Sache mehr herein interpretieren als da war, je hatte sein können? Er hatte sein Herz für Heero geöffnet, war dieses Risiko eingegangen und musste nun – mal wieder – erkennen, dass das Glück nicht mit dem Wagemutigen war.

Duo war sich sicher, das der Schmerz von Heeros Zurückweisung für eine Hunderstelsekunde auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar gewesen sein musste. Aber dann hatte er sich auch schon wieder unter Kontrolle. Er konnte es zwar nicht mehr verhindern, von Heero verletzt zu werden, aber er würde den Teufel tun und sich das anmerken lassen! Niemals wieder würde er jemandem soviel Macht über sich geben.

All diese Gedankengänge waren in Sekundenschnelle vor sich gegangen. Dazu kannte Duo diese Litaneien schon zu gut. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er in so einer Situation war, nicht das erste Mal das er abgewiesen wurde. Bei den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen musste er hart schlucken. Nein, das war vorbei, so war er nicht mehr, so würde er nie wieder sein. Und Heero würde zumindest das lernen.

Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck schob er Heero von sich. Mit der ätzendsten Stimme die er zustande brachte zischte er, „Vielen Dank für das Kompliment Heero. Welcher Mann wünscht es sich nicht, diese Worte nach dem Sex an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen. Und jetzt verschwinde von hier."

Zum Teil durch seine eigenen Bemühungen, zum Teil durch Duos Anstoß hatte Heero es geschafft sich auf das Bett zu setzen und seine Füße auf den Boden zu stellen. Bei Duos Worten drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute über seine Schulter. Und eines musste Duo ihm lassen, der verwunderte Gesichtsausdruck den Heero zur Schau trug, wirkte erstaunlich echt. Der Mistkerl hatte den wahrscheinlich in- und auswendig gelernt, falls es mal mit seinen One Night Stands nicht so lief wie geplant. Aber Duo wusste genau was hier ablief und würde auf so eine Schauspielerei nie wieder reinfallen.

Dann bemerkte Duo, das neben dem Erstaunen auch noch etwas anderes im Blick dieser wunderschönen kobaltblauen Augen zu liegen schien. Schmerz und Verwirrung. Aber auch darauf würde Duo nicht reinfallen. Sicher passte es Mr. Großkotz nur nicht, dass er im Moment nicht die Oberhand über die Situation hatte.

„Duo, was soll das bitte?" wieder dieser Anflug von waidwundem Reh in Heeros Blick.

„Ach komm schon, es ist doch klar was das soll. Ich will das du deinen Arsch so schnell wie möglich aus meinem Bett bewegst. Ich weiß ja nicht für was du mich hältst, aber ich stehe nicht darauf von jemandem mit dem ich gefickt habe mit den Worten ‚Oh verdammte Scheiße' begrüßt zu werden. Und jetzt zieh endlich Leine." Duo wusste, dass er äußerlich garantiert absolut ruhig wirkte. In seinem Inneren jedoch fuhren seine Gefühle Achterbahn. Seine Hände waren zum Glück unter der Decke, ansonsten würde sein Gegenüber unschwer erkennen können, dass sie so fest in das Laken gekrallt waren, dass man sicherlich die Knochen weiß durchscheinen sehen konnte.

Bei den letzen Worten hatte sich Heero vollends zu ihm umgedreht. Seine Hände hatte er auf das Bett gestützt und er beugte sich etwas mit dem Kopf vor, kam Duo – nach dessen Geschmack – viel zu nahe. Kurz senkte der Japaner fast beschämt die Augenlieder bevor er wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Oh Duo, das tut mir leid, das sollte sich nicht so anhören. Das war ja auch überhaupt nicht auf dich gemünzt."

„Klaro, das glaub ich dir auch sofort. Auf wen von den drei Millionen anderen Leuten in diesem Zimmer war das denn gemünzt, hä?" schnaubte Duo empört.

„Auf keinen, verdammt. Ich hab doch nur gesehen wie viel Uhr es ist. Und ich bin viel zu spät dran. Ich muss dringendst los, darum ist mir dieser unglückliche Satz rausgerutscht. Sorry, das war wirklich nicht so gemeint wie es geklungen hat. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, können wir nachher darüber reden, bitte?"

Duo dachte fast er hätte sich verhört. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich der Ernst dieses arroganten Typen sein? Machte hier auf ‚lass uns später darüber reden' – verdammt wenn man schon so ein Arsch sein musste, dann sollte man doch wenigstens genug Rückgrat haben um auch dazu zu stehen! ‚Später darüber reden...' ja genau, und Duo glaubte auch noch an den Osterhasen und den Weihnachtsmann.

„Ach, und wozu kommt Mr. Zillionär zu spät? Musst du deine Ferraris Gassi führen, oder was?"

Heero zog scharf Luft ein. Duo musste unweigerlich grinsen, das hatte also gesessen! Er verbuchte sofort einen Treffer für sich.

„Was ist bloß in dich gefahren, Duo? Hör mal, ich muss jetzt wirklich los, wenn ich noch einmal zu spät komm, dann verlier ich diesen Job und das kann ich mir nicht leisten. Aber wenn du willst, dann komm ich nach der Schicht wieder her und wir können über die ganze Sache reden. Vernünftig reden." Nach diesen Worten hob er eine Hand an und schien mit dieser Duos Gesicht liebkosen zu wollen.

Reflexartig schoss Duos Arm unter der Decke hervor und mit einem klatschenden Geräusch schlug er Heeros Hand fort. Er schnaubte wieder. Das war ja noch unglaublicher als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Dieses Arsch meinte tatsächlich er würde noch mal zu ihm kommen dürfen. Duo kannte diese Sorte von Typen viel zu genau und konnte sich genau ausmalen was dieser heute Nacht hier wohl vorhaben würde. Innerlich schüttelte Duo seinen Kopf.

Er hatte vorhin einen schrecklichen Fehler begannen als er diesen reichen Fatzke an sich ranließ, aber das war OK, das konnte jedem mal passieren – auch wenn er es eigentlich schon vorher besser gewusst hatte. Aber er würde diesen Fehler garantiert nicht wiederholen. Nicht mit Heero und schon gar nicht heute. Was dachten sich diese Typen eigentlich? Das sie Göttins Geschenk an die Menschheit waren? Das sie so toll und so super waren das jemand wie Duo alle Beleidigungen und Demütigungen ertrug nur um für kurze Zeit deren Gunst zu erlangen? Falsch gedacht!

„Oh sicher. Du verlierst deinen Job, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig erscheinst. Du armes Dingelchen. Muss Papi dann die Firma aufkaufen um dich wieder einzustellen oder lässt du die Tarnung einfach Tarnung sein und verschwendest deine Zeit lieber gleich mit was Sinnvollem?"

Duo schnaubte lauter als je zuvor. Doch noch ehe Heero auf seinen neusten Ausbruch etwas erwidern konnte schob Duo noch hinterher, „Glaubst wirklich ich bin so strunz dumm das ich dir die Geschichte mit dem Job abnehme? Oh Bitte!" er rollte mit den Augen und seufzte tief. „Vergiss es einfach Heero und verschwinde jetzt. Immerhin hast du ja ergattert was du wolltest. Hast einen würdigen Abschluss für deinen Besuch im exotischen Armenland bekommen. Aber damit musst du dich jetzt zufrieden geben, glaub ja nicht das es jemals eine Wiederholung hiervon geben wird. Für manche Dinge sind einmal im Leben völlig ausreichend – oder sogar einmal zu viel. Und jetzt schwing endlich deinen Arsch aus meinem Zimmer!"

Heero war inzwischen aufgestanden und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen. Trotzdem schaffte er es Duo mit Blicken zu erdolchen. „Verdammt, was ist nur mit dir los?" heftiges Kopfschütteln folgte diesem Ausbruch. „Was ziehst du hier eigentlich für eine durchgeknallte Show ab? Vorhin beim Essen hast du mich auch schon in einer Tour fertig gemacht. Was hab ich dir getan? Warum giftest du mich derart an? Ich dachte erst – ach ich weiß gar nicht was ich dachte. Das das ganze vorhin gar nicht so ernst zu nehmen wäre. Das du nur versuchst deine Schüchternheit zu überspielen, oder weiß der Geier. Aber wenn du echt so einen Hass auf mich hast, warum hast du mit mir geschlafen?"

Das war eine verdammt gute Frage, und Duo hatte nicht wirklich vor sie wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Und Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung. „Ach komm schon, mach hier nicht auf Mimose. Du wusstest was ich von euch reichen Fatzkes halte. Ich hab aus meiner Meinung nun wirklich keinen Hehl gemacht.

Und warum ich mit dir ins Bett gestiegen bin, ganz einfach, du bist heiß. So viel ist sicher. Aber interpretier da bloß nicht zu viel rein. Wir hatten beide unseren Spaß und gut ist. Und wir brauchen nie wieder ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Niemand aus deiner High Society Clique wird je erfahren das du es mit einem Kerl, mit jemandem wie mir getrieben hast. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, deine Gegenwart kotzt mich an."

Heero zog sich mit wütenden, hastigen Bewegungen seine Klamotten an. Dabei blitzen seine kobaltblauen Augen gefährlich. Währenddessen schwieg er und Duo dachte schon das damit die Sache beendet war. Doch dann, gerade als er den letzten Hemdkopf zugeknöpft hatte, fing Heero doch wieder mit dem Sprechen an.

„Weißt du was das schlimmste ist? Ich Idiot hab echt gedacht du wärst nett, hatte gehofft, dass das hier irgendeine Chance hat. Oh Mann was hab ich mir dein Verhalten von heute Mittag schön geredet. Fuck, ich hätte es gleich erkennen müssen, so wie du mit Vorurteilen um dich schmeißt, da kannst du nur ein ausgemachter Idiot sein!"

Irgendwie traf diese Anschuldigung Duo tief, aber er wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er darauf nicht entsprechend reagieren würde. „Eine Chance, ach komm, da lachen doch die Hühner! Als ob einer aus dem Elfenbeinturm wie du auch nur auf die Idee kommen würde mit so was wie mir zusammen zu sein! Ich kenn euch, also versuch mir hier kein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden! Außerdem, ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen das gerade du offen zugibst mit nem Kerl zusammen zu sein!" Ein verächtliches Schnauben untermalte Duos Worte.

Heero hatte die Tür erreicht, aber bevor er sie öffnen konnte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich weiß, es ist vergebliche Liebesmüh, aber ich versuch trotzdem mal dein verzerrtes Weltbild zurecht zu rücken. Du solltest echt an deinen Vorurteilen arbeiten. Du kennst also Typen wie mich? So, so. Was gibt dir bloß das Recht über mich zu urteilen? Nur weil ich auf diese Nobel-Uni geh? Entschuldige das ich versuche die bestmögliche Bildung zu bekommen. Weißt du warum ich dort studiere? Weil sie mir ein Stipendium geben. Und mir mit einem Abschluss von dort alle Türen offen stehen.

Und ja, ich habe einen Job – zu dem ich dank dir viel zu spät kommen werde. Ich habe sogar drei Jobs, weil das Stipendium leider nur für das Schul- und Büchergeld ausreicht. Den Rest muss ich mir selbst verdienen.

Und nein, ich bin nicht reich. Eher im Gegenteil. Zwar hat mein Vater reichlich Kohle, aber der gute J. hat mich mit 16 aus seinem Haus geworfen, weil ich es wagte ihm zu sagen das ich schwul bin. Seitdem schlag ich mich mehr oder weniger allein durchs Leben.

Womit wir bei deinem nächsten kleinen Vorurteil wären, das Typen wie ich, nie offen schwul wären. Bingo, da bist du in noch ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. Ich bin so was von offen schwul, offener geht gar nicht. Und ja, das bringt mir diverse Probleme im – wie nennst du es so schön – Elfenbeinturm ein. Da laufen nämlich ausreichend viele vorurteilsbehaftete Idioten, so wie du einer bist, herum. Aber das hat mich nie dazu gebracht mich zu verleugnen.

Aber jetzt kommen wir mal zu dir. Du bist äußerlich so schön, das es echt eine Schande ist, das du so ein Idiot bist. Was bist du nur für ein Typ, dass du mit jemandem, den du abgrundtief verachtest, schläfst? Wie tief muss man sinken um das zu tun? Wie krank muss man sein, um so etwas zu tun? Und ich hab echt gedacht du wärst nicht so schlimm. Hatte sogar gehofft das hier wird was ernstes... Na ja im Grunde bin ich besser dran ohne dich."

Während dieses Ausbruchs konnte Duo nur sprachlos dasitzen. So schnell konnte er all die Informationen gar nicht erfassen. Mit offenem Mund starrte er nur weiter auf Heero und musste hilf- und fassungslos mit ansehen, wie dieser die Tür öffnete und rausstürmte.

* * *

Heero ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zufallen. Er hatte sich grad verdammt beherrschen müssen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das Bedürfnis verspürt den langhaarigen Idioten zu würgen oder mit wachsender Begeisterung auf ihn einzuschlagen. Zwischendrin hatten sogar seine Hände gezittert, so geladen war er gewesen.

Das ganze konnte doch nicht wirklich so abgelaufen sein, oder? Aber wieder und wieder hallten die Anschuldigungen von Duo in seinen Ohren. Wie kam der nur zu so was?

Richtig geschockt war Heero gewesen, als Duo hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er nur wegen des Kicks mit ihm geschlafen hatte. In dem Moment fühlte er sich benutzt und auch betrogen. Wieso nur hatte er in diese Sache mehr hineininterpretiert als da war? Wieso schmerzte Duos Zurückweisung so sehr? Hatte er schon mehr Gefühle investiert als gut für ihn war? Wahrscheinlich ja.

Heero ging zur Treppe, aber kurz davor blieb er enttäuscht stehen. Arrghh... Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein? Wieder und wieder schlug er mit der rechten Faust gegen die Wand. Irgendwie musste er seinen unbändigen Frust rauslassen. Und besser an der Wand, als an diesem impertinenten Arschloch.

Grad als er auch noch mit seinem Fuß gegen die Wand treten wollte, wurde ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Völlig verschreckt zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich um. Er wollte den Störenfried schon gehörig anfahren, als sein Gehirn mit Verspätung registrierte, dass da auf der Treppe Quatre stand und ihn besorgt ansah.

„Heero, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Blonde mit sanfter Stimme.

Heero fühlte sich im Moment, wie während eines harten Kampfes. Er musste erst einige Male tief einatmen, bevor sich seine Atmung halbwegs beruhig hatte. „Ich... Ich... Ich..." setzte er stotternd an, bemerkte aber dann, dass er im Moment nicht in der Lage war zu beschreiben, was nicht in Ordnung war.

Aber Quatre schien ihn auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. „Ist etwas zwischen dir und Duo schief gegangen?"

„Ich will da jetzt nicht darüber reden," schaffte es Heero gequält hervorzubringen.

Quatre sah – wenn es möglich war noch besorgter drein. „In Ordnung Heero. Ich bin auch nur gekommen um dir zu sagen das du dich beeilen musst, du wirst zu spät kommen."

Verdammte Scheiße, das hatte er ja fast vergessen. Heero trat jetzt doch gegen die Wand. „Mist, das ist alles Duos Schuld," presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Was mach ich jetzt nur, ich darf den Job nicht verlieren!"

Zum Glück schien Quatre mal wieder sehr praktisch zu denken. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und streckte Heero den Autoschlüssel entgegen. „Hier nimm das Auto, dann schaffst du es noch."

„Aber, aber ich brauch doch mein Fahrrad. Und wie willst du nachher wieder in die Uni kommen?" irgendwie konnte Heero momentan nicht geradeaus denken.

Der Blonde strahlte ihn beruhigend an. „Das ist doch ganz einfach, du kommst nachher mit dem Auto wieder her und nimmst dann das Fahrrad. Ganz einfach."

Heero schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr wieder hierher zu kommen. Und wie soll ich reinkommen, wenn ich Feierabend hab, schlaft ihr sicher schon alle. Oder bei meinem Glück wird Duo auf mein Klingeln öffnen."

Quatre drückte ihm dennoch den Schlüssel in die Hand. „Nun werde nicht albern. Am Bund ist auch ein Schlüssel zu diesem Haus. Du wirst niemandem begegnen müssen. Steck nachher einfach die Schlüssel in meine Jackentasche und damit hat sich die Sache. Und jetzt verschwinde sonst kommst du doch noch zu spät." Und mit diesen Worten schob er einen völlig verwirrten Heero die Treppe hinab.


	3. chapter 3

Titel: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Warnungen und Disclaimer: siehe erster Teil

* * *

Quatre sah seinem völlig verwirrten Freund stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das von ihm arrangierte Treffen von Heero mit Trowa, Wufei und Duo diesen derart aus der Bahn werfen würde. So langsam bekam er doch starke Bedenken, ob sein Kuppelplan vielleicht doch nicht die beste aller Ideen gewesen war.

Energisch schüttelte Quatre seinen Kopf. Nein, es hatte doch alles so perfekt ausgesehen. Er hatte gleich nachdem er Duo kennen gelernt hatte gewusst, das diese beiden hervorragend zusammenpassen würden. Duos fröhliche Lebensart war genau das was Heero fehlte. Duo würde ihm schon zeigen, das es neben dem Studium –Heeros Mission – auch noch wichtigeres im Leben gab. Es konnte Heero überhaupt nicht schaden etwas lockerer zu werden.

Und Duo – Quatre kannte diesen noch nicht lange genug um es 100ig zu wissen – aber er hatte sehr schnell den Eindruck gewonnen das der Langhaarige sich nach jemand stabiles, einer starken Schulter zum anlehnen sehnte. Genau das würde ihm Heero bieten können.

Also, schlicht und ergreifend, ein perfektes Paar. Es schadete in Quatres Überlegungen natürlich nicht, das er genau Heeros Geschmack kannte und wusste wie sehr diesem Duo auch vom Aussehen her gefallen würde. Bei Trowas Freund war er sich zwar nicht so absolut sicher, aber auch als ein neutraler Beobachter musste Quatre zugeben, das sein Zimmernachbar sich in Sachen gutes Aussehen nicht verstecken brauchte.

Quatre war schon vor Wochen klar geworden das diese zwei wie für einander bestimmt waren. Die beiden passten einfach zu gut zusammen, als das die Gelegenheit sie zu verkuppeln nicht genutzt werden durfte. Das wäre ja beinahe einem Verbrechen gleich gekommen. Und er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht sie zusammen an einen Tisch zu bringen.

Was hatte sich sein Freund dagegen gesträubt. Wahrscheinlich weil Heero aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund genau ahnte, dass Quatre Hintergedanken hatte und das Unausweichliche verhindern wollte. Heero schien was das Kuppeln anging eine Art Radarsystem zu besitzen, das bei der kleinsten ‚Gefahr' sofort Alarm schlug. Trotz der ganzen Anstrengungen die Quatre deswegen ertragen hatte, musste er bei diesem Gedanken schmunzeln.

Allerdings, als die zwei sich dann tatsächlich begegnet waren, da hatte es für einige Zeit so ausgesehen als würde überhaupt nichts nach Quatres ach so gut durchdachtem Plan gehen. Beim ersten Blick, ja da hatten die zwei sich noch angelächelt – OK Heero hatte nicht gelächelt, er hatte nur gestarrt und Duo fast mit den Augen verschlungen. Alles schien super zu laufen.

Aber dann hatten die beiden sich einfach nicht mehr an Quatres Drehbuch gehalten sondern angefangen sich gegenseitig anzugiften. Und das auf eine ziemlich bösartige Art und Weise.

Quatre hatte wirklich nicht gewusst was er machen sollte. Die ganze Situation war ihm richtig peinlich geworden. So sarkastisch hatte er seinen besten Freund noch nie erlebt. Nun gut, Duo hatte ihm ja auch genug Zündstoff geboten. Quatre konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was der Langhaarige alles für Beleidigungen von sich gelassen hatte. Das ganze wirkte eher wie Hass auf dem ersten Blick, statt der erhofften Liebe.

Quatre seufzte tief. Er hatte sich vorhin schon damit abgefunden das sein schöner, perfekter Plan zum grandiosen Scheitern verurteilt war. Aber dann mussten Heero und Duo ihn ein weiteres Mal überraschen.

Ausgerechnet die beiden waren zum Küchendienst beordert worden – wenn man es recht bedachte eigentlich die dümmste Idee die jemand haben konnte. Zumindest dann wenn diesem jemand etwas an seinem Geschirr lag. Niemand von ihnen wusste genau was in dieser Küche passiert war, aber es musste etwas Entscheidendes gewesen sein. Denn das nächste was sie von den beiden hörten, waren Geräusche die auf alles, nur nicht auf Hass, hindeuteten.

Quatre schüttelte noch energischer seinen roten Kopf. Bei dem Gedanken an vorhin war er sofort wieder schamvoll errötet. So kannte er Heero nun wirklich nicht. Obwohl er die beiden für ein perfektes Paar hielt, hätte er garantiert nie vermutet, dass diese sofort im Bett landen würden. Pff, man lernte also doch nie aus.

Was sich neckt, das liebt sich. Dieser Spruch war Quatre als erstes in den Sinn gekommen war. Und für kurze Zeit hatte er sich selbst dazu gratuliert, doch alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Es war doch wirklich nett, wenn endlich mal ein Kuppelversuch zu klappen schien. OK, seine bisherigen Fehlversuche lagen eher an Heeros Sturheit als seinem Ungeschick als Kuppler, aber trotzdem war es schön endlich mal ‚gewonnen' zu haben.

Aber dann machten ihm diese beiden schon wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er wusste wieder nicht was passiert war, aber anstatt einzusehen wie gut sie zueinander passten und ein Paar zu werden, schienen die beiden in ihrer Gefühlsachterbahnfahrt schon wieder die Richtung gewechselt zu haben. Ob sie sich gestritten hatten? Es musste auf jeden Fall etwas sehr ernstes gewesen sein, ansonsten wäre Heero nicht so völlig neben sich gestanden. Was auch immer es war, es hatte seinen Freund ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen. Normalerweise gehörte Heero nicht zu den Menschen die unschuldige Wände verprügelten.

Eigentlich hatte Quatre nicht vorgehabt, sich weiter in die Sache einzumischen als es Not tat. Gut, er hatte dafür gesorgt das die beiden sich kennen lernten, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, aus jedem weiteren Schritt seine Finger raus zulassen – nun gut er hätte Heero wahrscheinlich noch ein-, zweimal angeschubst, wenn es beim ersten Treffen nichts geworden wäre, aber mehr nicht.

Doch jetzt konnte er sich wirklich nicht zurückhalten. Was zum Teufel war nur zwischen den beiden geschehen? Es war frustrierend das Heero das nicht verraten wollte und er deshalb auf Vermutungen angewiesen war. Nach dem zu urteilen, wie Duo sich heute beim Mittagessen benommen hatte, lag die Mutmaßung nahe, das dieser wieder irgendeinen Streit angefangen hatte. Einen unheimlich heftigen, oder Heero wäre nicht so erschüttert gewesen. Und das konnte Quatre nicht zulassen.

Die ganze Sache sollte schließlich als Sinn haben das sein Freund das Leben mehr bejahte und nicht das er noch tiefer in sein Schneckenhaus zurück gedrängt wurde. Er mochte es gar nicht wenn seine Pläne nicht aufgingen. Und er mochte es noch weniger wenn jemand seinen Freunden wehtat. Das würde er nicht ungestraft so stehen lassen.

Es musste einfach so sein, das Duo an dem ganzen hier die Schuld trug. Quatre kannte Heero zu gut, als das er etwas anderes annehmen konnte. Resolut schob Quatre das Kinn nach vorn. Er würde jetzt zu Duo gehen und herausfinden was hier genau schief gelaufen war. Und danach würde er Duo ordentlich die Leviten lesen. Niemand tat seinen Freunden weh ohne seinen Zorn zu spüren zu bekommen!

Energisch trat er an Duos Tür. Kurz überlegte er sogar, ob er anklopfen sollte, schalt sich dann aber selbst dafür aus. Er musste sein höfliches Selbst jetzt für ein paar Minuten nach hinten drängen. Bestimmt drückte er die Klinke herunter und trat in einer schnellen Bewegung ein.

Als er den ersten Schritt in den Raum geschafft hatte, musste er erst kurz innehalten und erst einmal alles auf sich einwirken lassen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet den Raum so vorzufinden. Das erste was ihm auffiel war das der ganze Raum nach Sex zu schreien schien.

Duos Klamotten lagen wild verstreut auf dem Boden, bildeten trotzdem einen unmissverständlichen Wegweiser hin zum großen Bett. Sekundenkurz errötete Quatre wieder bei dem flüchtigen Gedanken, das bis gerade eben Heeros Kleider ihnen Gesellschaft geleistet hatten. Daran zu denken das sein ordnungsfanatischer Freund ohne darüber nachzudenken alles wild von sich schmeißen würde war sehr ungewöhnlich.

Als nächstes war zu bemerken das es eindeutig nach Sex roch. Es war unmissverständlich klar was vor kurzer Zeit noch hier vorgegangen war. Dazu musste Quatre nicht erst mit seinem Blick die gebrauchten Kondome streifen – wenigstens waren die beiden nicht unvorsichtig gewesen. Quatre beschloss sich nicht mehr peinlich berühren zu lassen. Immerhin hatte er schon vorher genau gewusst was hier zwischen Duo und Heero passiert war. Nun ging es darum herauszufinden was danach passiert war.

All seine Beobachtungen nahm Quatre in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde in sich auf. Dann erst begann er etwas Merkwürdiges zu bemerken. Irgendwas schien nicht richtig zu sein. Passte nicht zu dem was er hier drinnen dachte vorzufinden.

Zunächst einmal ging ihm auf, das es kein direktes Licht im Zimmer gab. Die Jalousien waren noch unten, sicher durch die Ritzen kamen einige Lichtstrahlen die den Raum nicht im völligen Dunkeln ließen, aber die einzige wirkliche Lichtquelle war die Lampe im Flur. Als Quatre hastig die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss war der Raum sofort in eine stark gedämpfte Beleuchtung gehüllt. Es waren nur noch Schemen zu erahnen, nichts genaues mehr zu erkennen.

Quatre wusste nicht genau wieso, aber diese Dunkelheit erschien ihm falsch. Sicher während des – äh – Sexs der beiden könnte man eine dämmrige Beleuchtung als romantisch empfinden, aber das war doch jetzt vorbei. Wieso sollte Duo noch im Dunkeln ausharren?

Und genau bei diesem Gedankenblitz bemerkte Quatre was ihn noch an diesem Raum störte. Wo war Duo? Sollte der Langhaarige jetzt nicht im Angesicht seines Triumphs über Heero – oder was auch immer das ganze zwischen ihnen bedeutete – hier irgendwo hocherhobenen Hauptes sitzen? Quatre musste zu seiner Schande gestehen das er genau dieses Bild erwartet hatte. Einen grinsenden Duo der sich darüber freute Heero – auf welche Art und Weise auch immer – eins ausgewischt zu haben. Dieses Bild hatte Quatres Wut auf den Langhaarigen genährt.

Er hatte ganz sicher nicht erwartet, ihn im Dunkeln, auf seinem Bett zusammengekauert, vorzufinden. Denn nur dort konnte er sein, wenn Quatre den Schemen auf dem Bett richtig deutete. Und er hatte erst recht nicht erwartet Duos Tränenverhangene Stimme leise „Heero?" flüstern zu hören.

Verdammt! Quatre hielt kurz in seinem Weg zum Bett inne. Die Situation schien schon wieder anders zu sein, als gedacht. Was zum Geier war nur zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? Aber was auch immer es war, Duo schien es genauso wenig zu erfreuen wie Heero. Eigentlich wagte Quatre es nicht mehr zu hoffen, aber vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren. Vielleicht brauchen die zwei Dummköpfe nur einen weiteren Schubs in die Richtige Richtung?

Quatre atmete tief ein und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich zu fangen und allen Ärger der sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte fortzudrängen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, aber er würde sein bestes versuchen. Irgendwie war ihm klar das er das den beiden schuldete.

„Nein Duo, ich bin's, Quatre," sagte er so sanft wie möglich. Mit einem weiteren Schritt war er am Bett angelangt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken setzte er sich auf die Kannte. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt bequem, aber es würde sicher der Unterhaltung nicht nützlich sein, wenn er wie ein zorniger Racheengel über dem zusammengekauerten Duo schwebte.

Unendlich langsam zog Duo einen Teil der Decke – in die er sich verkrochen hatte – von seinem Gesicht weg und starrte Quatre an. Quatres Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die diffusen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und konnte deshalb recht klar den Unglauben in dem Blick des Langhaarigen erkennen. Genauso klar wie die Tränenspuren.

„Was... was willst du hier, Quatre?" brachte Duo hervor.

„Ich bin hier um herauszufinden was passiert ist. Neben dem offensichtlichen. Ich bin hier um zu erfahren warum mein bester Freund vorhin frustriert das Treppenhaus getreten hat."

Quatre meinte zu erkennen, das Duo ängstlich zurückzuckte. Darum sprach er sanft weiter. „Kannst du mir eine Antwort auf diese Fragen geben?"

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck kniff Duo seine Augen zusammen. „Ich will da jetzt nicht drüber reden," keuchte er.

Quatre musste an sich halten um nicht aufzulachen. Genau die gleichen Worte hatte Heero verwendet. „So, du willst also nicht darüber reden. Wollte Heero auch nicht. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich will jetzt wissen warum mein bester Freund völlig durch den Wind ist. So wütend hab ich ihn kaum je gesehen. Dafür muss es einen Grund geben. Also was genau ist hier passiert?"

Quatre legte in einer beruhigenden Geste seine Hand auf Duos von der Decke eingehülltem Bein. Dieser zuckte bei der Bewegung wieder zusammen und Quatre gefiel es gar nicht so recht das der Langhaarige so ängstlich war.

„Sag es mir, vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Ein kurzes, fast schmerzhaft spöttisches Grinsen überflog kurz das Leid auf Duos Gesicht. „Was gibt's da schon zu helfen? Ich hab mal wieder alles kaputt gemacht. Das typische Maxwell-Pech hat wieder zugeschlagen. Kann ja auch nicht angehen, das ich einmal Glück haben sollte."

Eine sehr kryptische Antwort. Aber mehr schien nicht aus Duo herauszuholen zu sein. Quatre bezweifelte das er mehr erfahren würde, auch wenn er noch stundenlang auf den Langhaarigen einreden würde.

„Quatre?" Duos Stimme klang furchtbar verzagt, so als würde er sich nicht sicher sein, ob er es wagen konnte diese Frage zu stellen. „Stimmt es? Ist Heero wirklich nicht reich und nur wegen einem Stipendium an deiner Uni?"

Quatre war sich nicht sicher, warum diese Frage, dieses Thema so wichtig für Duo war. Aber warum auch immer, es schien sehr bedeutungsvoll für sein Gegenüber zu sein. „Ja, das stimmt.", antwortete er deshalb schlicht.

Duo kniff wieder gequält seine Augen zusammen und murmelte leise etwas das sich wie „Das war ja so klar," anhörte.

Die nächsten Momente passierte nichts. Duo schien sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzuziehen. Quatre wusste das ihre Unterhaltung sich dem Ende entgegen neigte, deshalb wollte es noch einmal mit einem Schubs versuchen. „Duo, was auch immer hier geschehen ist, du solltest mit Heero darüber reden."

Duo riss erschrocken seine Augen auf. Quatre meinte den Anflug von Panik und großer Angst darin zu lesen. „Das geht nicht! Er ist wütend auf mich!" nuschelte der Langhaarige und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Konnte es sein das Duo Angst hatte, das Heero handgreiflich werden würde? Quatre war sich nicht sicher. Aber es war unbestreitbar, das Duo vor irgendetwas Angst hatte. Und ein wütender Heero war schon ein beeindruckendes Bild. Offenbar hatte es auch nicht geholfen, das er Duo erzählt hatte, das Heero seine Wut an der Wand ausgelassen hatte. Irgendwie musste er den Langhaarigen beruhigen.

„Duo, selbst wenn Heero wütend ist würde er dir niemals etwas tun."

Duo reagierte nicht wirklich auf seine Worte, sondern drehte sich von ihm fort. „Es ist besser wenn ich ihm nie wieder begegne. Ich hab ihm wehgetan."

Ah, zumindest dies gab sein Gegenüber nun zu. Langsam stand Quatre auf. „Gerade wenn du ihm wehgetan hast – und dies bereust - solltest du mit ihm reden. Das schuldest du ihm und das schuldest du dir. Er hat Dienst bis 23:00 Uhr, dann wird er hierher kommen um mir meinen Schlüssel wiederzubringen."

Mit diesen Worten ging Quatre aus dem Raum. Er hoffte das Duo einsehen würde, dass das der einzig richtige Weg war, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob dieser seine Angst würde überwinden können. Auf jeden Fall würde Quatre jetzt die anderen zwei Bewohner des Hauses vorwarnen, damit sie zu der gegebenen Zeit nicht im Wege stehen würden.


	4. chapter 4

Titel: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Prequel: ‚kleine tode unter Freunden'

* * *

Mit einem fast ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern setzte Heero die Kiste mit Leergut ab. Argh, es war doch nicht zum aushalten! Er versetzte der Kiste vor ihm noch einen frustrierten Tritt um sich dann zur nächsten umzudrehen.

Er konnte es nicht fassen wie geladen er immer noch war. Er hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zu seiner Schicht geschafft – nicht zuletzt dank Quatres Wagen. Aber anstatt sich bei der Arbeit von der Katastrophe am Nachmittag ablenken zu können, war genau das Gegenteil geschehen.

Er war absolut fahrig und unkonzentriert gewesen. Seine Gedanken hatten sich in einer endlosen Schleife wieder und wieder um Duo gedreht. Er war sogar so unkonzentriert gewesen das er etliche der Bestellungen vergessen und einige falsch gemixt hatte. Nachdem er dann auch noch einem der Stammkunden ein fast volles Glas Bier über den Arm gekippt hatte, fand sein Chef das er heute vielleicht besser nicht mehr an der Bar stehen sollte. Aus diesem Grund schepperte er jetzt mit dem Leergut.

Ein wenig half es sogar, seinen Frust an den Flaschen raus zu lassen. Er konnte durch den Lärm seinen Gefühlen ziemlichen Ausdruck verleihen. Natürlich kam es einer Degradierung gleich, während des größten Abendgeschäfts in das Lager verbannt worden zu sein – und es tat ihm vor allem um seinen Anteil an den Trinkgeldern leid. Aber Pat hatte recht gehabt, mit seiner derzeitigen Laune hatte er nichts hinter dem Tresen verloren.

Das ganze führte dazu, das Heero wieder und wieder diesen Nachmittag verfluchte. Er verstand einfach nicht warum alles so schief gegangen war. Und am wenigsten verstand er, warum ihm das soviel ausmachte. Wieso war er immer noch so fertig? Wieso kreisten seine Gedanken immer nur um ein Thema? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach das machen, was Duo ihn geraten hatte?

Genau, wieso konnte er das Geschehene nicht als eine äußerst heiße, aber extrem kurzlebige Affäre betrachten? Wie hatte dieser Idiot es doch so schön ausgedrückt? „Wir hatten beide unseren Spaß und jetzt verschwinde," oder so ähnlich... Er stieß noch einmal mit seinem Fuß gegen die Kisten.

Wieso konnte er sich diesen absoluten idiotischen, völlig von Vorurteilen durchfressenen Schwachkopf nicht aus dem Kopf drängen? Wieso blitzen immer noch diese Erinnerungsfetzen mit Duo in der Hauptrolle vor seinem inneren Auge auf? Und verdammt noch mal, wieso wurde er nur bei dem Gedanken an diesen Idioten schon wieder steinhart?

Was war es nur das ihn den Langhaarigen nicht vergessen ließ? Ok, Duo war extrem attraktiv. Gut zugegeben, Duo war der attraktivste Mann den er je gesehen hatte. Ja, und er konnte auch nicht verleugnen das der Sex heute Nachtmittag der beste war, den er je gehabt hatte. Es war unheimlich heiß gewesen und hatte sich einfach richtig angefühlt.

Richtig, anders konnte Heero es nicht beschreiben. Verdammt das ganze schien für ihn um so vieles mehr als nur der körperliche Akt gewesen zu sein. So nah hatte er sich noch niemals jemandem gefühlt!

Vielleicht war deshalb die Enttäuschung über Duos Verhalten erst richtig zu erklären. Ihm war zu keiner Sekunde bewusst gewesen das es was einmaliges hätte sein sollen. OK, er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich viel und logisch gedacht am heutigen Nachmittag – ein ironisches kleines Grinsen kroch bei dem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht – aber er hätte schwören können, das es mehr war als nur ein ‚One Night Stand'.

Aber dann hatte dieser... dieser Maxwell mehr oder weniger durch die Blumen verkündet, dass das ganze für ihn nur eine Art Spiel gewesen wäre und das es wenn er Heero nie wieder sehen müsste immer noch zu früh wäre.

Heero stöhnte tief auf. Verdammt, seine Gedanken waren wieder am Anfang der Schleife angelangt. Und dabei wollte er doch endlich aufhören sich mit diesem langhaarigen Idioten zu beschäftigen. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder sich in Heeros Kopf zu stehlen – wie ein Dieb der immer mehr und mehr von Heeros Gedanken für sich vereinnahmen wollte.

Das musste endlich ein Ende finden. Und irgendwie würde es auf Dauer nicht helfen wenn er seinen Frust nur an armen unschuldigen Kisten auslassen könnte. Wenn er diesen Idioten vor sich hätte, dann könnte er seinen Ärger wenigstens an der richtigen Adresse loswerden.

Aber andererseits was würde er schon machen können, falls er Duo jemals wieder gegenüberstünde. Sicher, er hatte vorhin einen furiosen Abgang hingelegt, hatte Duo so richtig schön einige Wahrheiten an den Kopf werfen können und dabei sicher einige Male gepunktet. Aber er wusste, das der Langhaarige auf keinen Fall auf den Mund gefallen war. Bei einer etwaigen neuen Begegnung würde sein Gegner garantiert wieder mit seiner beißenden Zunge loslegen. Und Duos Worte waren nicht selten vergiftet, und sie schienen immer unter die Gürtellinie zu treffen.

Also, warum sich ein weiteres Treffen wünschen? Es würde nur in einer erneuten Katastrophe enden, und damit das er selber wieder verletzt würde. War es das wert? Heero bezweifelte es, auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in ihm verlangte genau herauszufinden warum alles so schrecklich schief gegangen war.

‚Oh mann Heero, wieso bringt dich dieser eine Nachmittag nur derart durcheinander?' fragte er sich inzwischen wohl schon zum tausendsten Male. Wie kam es, das seine Gefühle seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit diesem... diesem Maxwell eine Endlosfahrt auf der Achterbahn begonnen hatten? Damit hätte wohl niemand gerechnet, er selbst am wenigsten. Wo er doch immer der ruhige, in sich gekehrte und ausgeglichene Typ war. Aber kaum hatte er mal heißen Sex mit einem Idioten und schon liefen seine Gefühle Amok. Oder waren es doch nur seine Hormone?

Auf jeden Fall schien es wirklich so zu sein, wie es die Sprichwörter behaupteten, es waren immer die Ausgeglichensten die am härtesten fielen.

Heero seufzte noch einmal und schnappte sich die nächste Kiste. Nur noch ca. eine Stunde und er würde Feierabend haben. Leider bedeutete es nicht nur das er endlich von den Kisten erlöst wurde, es bedeutete auch das er sich diesem Idioten auf ein paar Meter würde nähern müssen. So ein Mist aber auch.

* * *

Heero saß inzwischen seit einigen Minuten im geparkten Auto und schimpfte sich einen elendigen Feigling. Dabei ließ er nicht für eine Sekunde das Haus aus den Augen, in dem Trowa und seine Freunde wohnten.

Alle Lichter waren aus, niemand schien mehr wach zu sein, trotzdem konnte sich Heero nicht motivieren, auszusteigen und hineinzugehen. Es war wohl wirklich schlimm um ihn bestellt wenn er wie ein kleiner Feigling hier draußen hockte und es nicht wagte eine womögliche Konfrontation mit dem langhaarigen Idioten einzugehen.

Frustriert schlug Heero auf das Lenkrad ein. Kurz danach wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst das er beinahe die Hupe getroffen hätte. Das hätte seinem Vorhaben sich so unauffällig wie möglich herein zu schleichen denn doch einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Er war sogar fast versucht überhaupt erst gar nicht rein zugehen. Er könnte schließlich auch den Autoschlüssel einfach in den Briefkasten werfen. Warum sollte er es riskieren, Duo zu begegnen? Ok, sein Fahrradschlüssel war dummerweise noch im Haus und er hatte keine Lust zu dieser späten Stunde noch 15 km zu Fuß zu gehen. Das war ein ziemlich schlagendes Argument. Besonders da es auch keine Busse mehr geben würde.

Heero atmete noch einmal tief durch. Wieso war nur alles so verdammt schief gegangen? Er hatte ja schon vorher ein absolut schlechtes Gefühl gehabt was diese ganze „du musst endlich mal Trowa und seine Freunde kennen lernen" Geschichte anging. Quatre hatte bei so was doch immer seine gefährlichen Hintergedanken. Genau, eigentlich war Quatre an dem ganzen Desaster Schuld! Er wusste zwar nicht genau wie, aber es tat schon verdammt gut die Schuld mal jemand anderem als sich selbst oder diesem Idioten geben zu können.

Genau diesen Moment der Entspannung nutzte sein Gedächtnis um ihn mit ungewollten Bildern von Duo zu überfluten. Duo wie er mit offenen Haaren ausgesehen hatte. Duos Gesichtsausdruck als er kam. Heero konnte den Geschmack von Duos Haut auf seiner Zunge spüren, so intensiv als wenn er den Langhaarigen in diesem Moment küssen würde. Seine Hände fingen unkontrolliert an zu zittern und sein Tastsinn erinnerte sich daran wie samtig weich doch Duos Haut gewesen war. Er glaubte sogar das sanfte Stöhnen des Langhaarigen zu hören.

Heero wimmerte und drückte sich tiefer in den Sitz. Sein Körper hatte auf diese Erinnerungsfetzen heftig reagiert und er war schon wieder voll erregt. Wie zum Geier sollte er bloß über diese Katastrophe hinweg kommen wenn all seine Sinnesorgane scheinbar über ein „photographisches Gedächtnis" verfügten und sich einen Spaß daraus machen ihn damit zu quälen?

Heero rutschte unbequem hin und her. Er musste was gegen diese Erektion unternehmen, sie tat fast weh. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und selbst Hand an sich legen. Das ganze womöglich weiter unterlegt mit Erinnerungen an heute Nachmittag, damit sich Duo nur noch tiefer in seine Gehirnwindungen einbrennen würde. Garantiert nicht.

Aber was konnte er dann tun. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen – es half nichts. Erst als er zum allerschlimmsten griff und sich seinen Elektronik-Prof nackt vorstellte schien sein Körper nicht mehr ganz soviel Spaß zu haben. Kein Wunder, die Vorstellung von Prof. G. musste jeden lebenden Menschen in ein selbst auferlegtes, lebenslanges Zölibat treiben.

Nach einigen Augenblicken der Selbstkasteiung hatte sich Heero wieder beruhigt. Er konnte wieder normal atmen. Aber so langsam kam ihm die Sache noch surrealer vor als sie eh schon war. Was tat er nur hier im Auto? So konnte das einfach nicht weiter gehen.

Fest entschlossen öffnete er den Gurt und stieg aus Quatres Wagen aus. Nachdem er alles verschlossen hatte, machte er sich auf den – wie es ihm vorkam sehr weiten – Weg hin zum Haus. Hoffentlich täuschte die Abwesenheit von Lichtern nicht. Hoffentlich waren alle Bewohner tatsächlich nicht mehr auf. Dann könnte er vielleicht wirklich unbemerkt hineinschlüpfen und ganz schnell wieder verschwinden.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Zum Glück gab diese keine quietschenden Geräusche von sich, das hätte ihm nämlich gerade noch gefehlt. Er huschte schnell hinein. Dann stand er vor der schwierigen Frage ob er Licht machen sollte oder nicht. Kein Licht hatte ziemlich viele Vorteile. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran schüttelte er über sich selbst schon wieder den Kopf. Er hätte echt nie gedacht das er ein derartiger Feigling sein könnte.

Aber andererseits, er hatte schon immer Probleme mit anderen Menschen gehabt. Er konnte die meisten nicht besonders gut lesen und das machte ihn einfach unkomfortabel. Darum ging er Konfrontationen am liebsten aus dem Weg. Das hatte nicht immer etwas mit Feigheit zu tun, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kam es ihm gerade heute so vor.

Trotzdem versuchte er zunächst ohne Licht auszukommen. Er hielt sich ja sowieso für einen Feigling, da konnte er sich auch entsprechend verhalten. Aber er bemerkte schnell das es nicht besonders intelligent war in einem unbekannten Haus ohne Licht zu manövrieren. Er tastete zwar alles ab, aber er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung wo er denn seinen Schlüssel finden sollte.

Grummelnd fuhr er mit der Hand die Wand neben der Tür entlang bis er den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte. Mit einem – für seine Ohren – viel zu lauten Knacken sprang die Glühbirne an und tauchte alles in ein fast grelles Licht. Heero blinzelte ein- oder zweimal. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so lange draußen im Dunkeln sitzen sollen.

Endlich konnte er seine Umgebung wieder sehen, ohne die lustigen großen lila Punkte auf seiner Netzhaut zu haben. Er wandte sich nach rechts. Dort neben der Tür meinte er sich an eine Flurkommode zu erinnern. Und richtig da stand sie auch.

Und zu seiner großen Erleichterung sah er, das in der blauen Glasschüssel die auf der Kommode stand, sein Fahrradschlüssel lag. Da hatte Quatre ihn also hingelegt. Eigentlich ganz logisch wenn man darüber nachdachte.

Das ganze lief ja reibungsloser als er befürchtet hatte. Mit einem völlig irrational entzückten Lächeln streckte Heero seine Hand danach aus. Zunächst einmal ließ er Quatres Schlüssel herein gleiten dann schlossen sich seine Finger um den seinen. Alles erledigt, nun würde er dieses Haus verlassen können. Und hoffentlich niemals wieder kommen. Oder zumindest nur wenn eine gewisse Person nicht anwesend war.

Schnell ging Heero wieder zurück zur Tür. Wenn er sich beeilte würde er vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden halbwegs ruhigen Schlaf bekommen. An der Tür angelangt drehte er sich noch einmal um, um das Licht auszuschalten. Dabei streifte sein Blick unwillkürlich Treppe. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er wie vom Blitz getroffen inne.

Er konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben. Aber wenn er keiner Fata Morgana unterlag, dann saß dort auf den untersten Stufen derjenige, dem er am liebsten nicht begegnet wäre. Duo hatte sich auf die Stufen gehockt und seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie gelegt, seine Arme hatten dabei seine Beine umschlungen. Duos Augen waren geschlossen, er schien in dieser ungewöhnlichen Körperhaltung eingeschlafen zu sein. Ohne es genau zu wollen registrierte Heero das der Zopf des Langhaarigen völlig zerzaust war und er meinte auch dunkle Ringe unter den Augen erkennen zu können. Was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten?

Unwillkürlich hatte Heero laut die Luft eingezogen. Außerdem war er ungeschickterweise gegen die Wand gestoßen. Auf jeden Fall reichte der Lärm den er plötzlich veranstaltete aus um den Langhaarigen zu wecken.

Wie ein verschrecktes Reh im Angesicht der nahenden Autolichter wartete Heero darauf das die Person die seine Gedanken Schritt für Schritt erobert hatte erwachte und sich aufrichtete. Er hätte natürlich auch gehen können, einfach die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss werfen und keinen Blick zurückwerfen können. Aber irgendwas – wahrscheinlich etwas Dummes – hielt ihn davon ab. Ein dummer Teil von ihm wollte wohl die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Duo blinzelte ein paar Mal und als sich seine Augen endlich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und er Heero scheinbar fokussiert betrachten konnte stammelte er mit gebrochener Stimme, „Oh, Heero, da bist du ja endlich. Quatre hatte gesagt du würdest schon gegen 23 Uhr kommen."

Heero wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er sagen sollte. Bedeuteten diese Worte, das Duo auf seine Ankunft – die sich wegen seiner Grübelei ziemlich verspätet hatte – gewartet hatte? Wenn ja warum? Und verdammt noch mal, wieso verriet Quatre diesem Idioten etwas so wichtiges? Quatre hätte doch wissen können das die letzte Person die er jetzt sehen wollte diese wandelnde Katastrophe war. In diesem Moment regte sich Heero wahnsinnig über seinen manipulativen Freund auf. Was mischte der sich die ganze Zeit in sein Leben ein? Er könnte so schön ruhig und friedlich leben, wenn Quatre sich nicht immer einmischen würde.

Natürlich war Heero sich bewusst wie irrational seine Wut auf seinen Freund war. Aber im Moment konnte er sich gerade so furchtbar gut daran festhalten.

„So? Jetzt bin ich ja da. Und was willst du? Mir noch ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen?" Heero verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Er wusste das seine Stimme hart und emotionslos klang, aber er war auch immer noch furchtbar ärgerlich.

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, sicher nicht. Ich... ich," er geriet wieder ins stottern. Eine Hand löste er von seinem Bein und strich sich fahrig über seinen Kopf. Ein unendlich wirkender Moment der Stille verging bevor der Langhaarige sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Ich hab hier auf dich gewartet um mich zu entschuldigen."

Heero trat ein paar Schritte auf sein Gegenüber zu. „Ach, das ist ja mal ganz was neues," ätzte er. „Und wofür genau willst du dich jetzt entschuldigen? Dafür das du mich beleidigt hast? Dafür das du mich nur benutzt hast oder ganz allgemein dafür das du eine schreckliche Landplage bist?"

Duos Augen wurden weit aufgerissen. Heero meinte so etwas wie Schmerz darin zu erkennen, aber er würde verdammt sein wenn er schon wieder auf diesen manipulativen Kerl reinfallen würde. Er schob sein Kinn vor und runzelte seine Stirn ärgerlich.

„Ich... Alles tut mir leid," mit diesen Worten sprang Duo auf und wollte die Treppe hinauf laufen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Heero seinen Arm am Handgelenk gegriffen. „So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon," grummelte er und versuchte Duo wieder zu sich zurückzuziehen.

Augenblicklich begann der Langhaarige unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht und Heero meinte nackte und echte Panik in dem schönen Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Gegenüber duckte seinen Kopf und murmelte in einer ständigen Wiederholung. „Bitte tu mir nichts."

Als würde er glühende Kohlen anfassen ließ Heero Duos Hand los. Glaubte der andere tatsächlich, er würde ihm was antun? Wenn er dessen Reaktionen richtig las, dann schon. Sicher, wenn er wütend war, dann konnte das nach außen schon ziemlich bedrohlich wirken, aber er war doch kein Schläger! Heero wusste nicht wirklich, was er in dieser Situation tun sollte, er kam sich absolut hilflos vor.

Er versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Schh... schh... ich tu dir doch nichts! Ehrlich! Ich bin zwar völlig frustriert und lass meine Wut auch schon mal an Wänden und Getränkekisten aus, aber doch nicht an Menschen! Auch wenn ich schon bessere Tage als heute erlebt habe."

Ob es jetzt an seinen ungeschickten Worten oder an der Tatsache lag, das er ihn losgelassen hatte, aber Duos Zittern war schwächer geworden. Er hob sein Gesicht wieder etwas an und Heero meinte immer noch unendlich viel Angst in dessen Augen zu sehen. Wieso reagierte sein Gegenüber nur so auf ihn?

„Du tust mir wirklich nichts? Versprichst du das?" selbst die Stimme klang nicht mehr wie die von dem Duo von heute Nachmittag. Entweder war der Langhaarige ein besserer Schauspieler, als Heero angenommen hatte, oder es lag noch etwas viel schlimmeres im Busch.

Er hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Bei meiner Ehre. Aber verrat mir, warum hast du auf mich gewartet?"

„Ich wollt mich für mein Verhalten heute Nachmittag entschuldigen, das hab ich jetzt getan. Bitte lass mich gehen."

Heero musste unwillkürlich laut auflachen. „Aber deine Entschuldigung beantwortet keine meiner Fragen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen? Ich hatte heute Nachmittag das schönste Erlebnis meines Lebens, nur um von dir danach sofort in eiskaltes Wasser geschubst zu werden. Ich bin völlig frustriert und weiß wirklich nicht woran ich bin. Deine Entschuldigung ändert daran nichts. Ich würde gerne wissen was da heute schief gelaufen ist. Verdammt ich muss es wissen. Zumindest das schuldest du mir."

Duo schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Gut, dann halt nicht. Aber das lässt mich weiter in dem Glauben das du ein eiskaltes, berechnendes Aas bist und mich nur ausgenutzt hast."

„Das bin ich nicht!" So etwas wie Widerstand schien neues Feuer in Duos Augen zu entfachen.

„Dann beweis mir das Gegenteil! Sag mir was heute so furchtbar schief gegangen ist!"

„Das willst du gar nicht hören," wand sich Duo aufs neue.

„Ich hab doch danach gefragt, also werde ich es wohl auch hören wollen." Heero merkte das er so nicht weiter kam. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und setzte alles auf eine Karte. „Wenn deine Entschuldigung bedeutet, das dir heute Nachmittag doch etwas bedeutet hat und das ich mehr sein könnte als nur ein guter Fick, bitte dann rede mit mir! Ich möchte verstehen was da passiert ist. Du musst mir vertrauen und mit mir reden. Kannst du das?"

Duo sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit öffnete er seinen Mund.


	5. chapter 5

Titel: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Prequel: Kleine Tode unter Freunden  
Warnungen und Disclaimer: siehe erster Teil

* * *

„Ich... Ich... OK, ich vertraue dir," erklang Duos leise Stimme.

Heero atmete erleichtert auf. Erst jetzt realisierte er, das er vollkommen angespannt seine Atmung angehalten hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau warum es ihm so wichtig war das Duo mit ihm redete, aber er nahm es einfach hin. Was sollte er diese Tatsache noch hinterfragen?

Und Duo wollte mit ihm reden, war das nicht das wichtigste? Eine irrationale Hoffnung machte sich in Heero breit. Er wusste nicht genau worauf er denn hoffte, nur das es sehr wichtig für ihn war.

Duo stand immer noch auf der Treppe, halb nach oben gerichtet. Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Heero. „Aber... aber nicht hier. Kommst du mit nach oben?"

Auf Heeros nickende Zustimmung hin begann der Langhaarige die Treppe hinaufzugehen. Heero folgte ihm mit einem gewissen Abstand und erinnerte sich dabei wieder daran wie es heute Nachmittag gewesen war, als Duo ihn an der Hand festgehalten und hoch geführt hatte. Er vermisste diesen Körperkontakt plötzlich sehr.

Während er die Stufen erklomm fragte sich Heero wieder, was er denn nun genau von dieser Aussprache erwartete. Nach den merkwürdigen Hoffnungsschimmern zu schließen, die sein Gehirn durchfluteten, schien er tatsächlich daran zu glauben das aus ihm und Duo etwas werden könnte. Oder warum sonst sollte sich Duo diese Mühe gemacht haben und sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollen? Außerdem hatte er selbst doch klar gemacht das dieses Gespräch nur nötig wäre wenn es mehr zwischen ihnen war als ein heißer Fick.

Neben diesen Zweifeln und Hoffnungen beschäftigte ihn aber auch noch etwas anderes. Duo hatte gerade völlig verängstig reagiert. Beinahe panisch. So als wenn er wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, das Heero gleich handgreiflich werden würde. Das ließ viele verschiedene Schlüsse zu, und keiner davon gefiel Heero besonders. Konnte es sein das Duo früher geschlagen worden war?

Ärgerlich kniff Heero die Augen zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Hoffentlich nicht. Er wusste nicht wie er mit so etwas umgehen sollte. Er war doch schon bei normalem sozialem Kontakt völlig unbrauchbar. Er konnte nur hoffen das er mit seiner ungeschickten Art nicht wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen würde.

Aber wahrscheinlich war alles sowieso ganz anders und er hatte nur wieder alles falsch interpretiert. Geschah ihm ja auch nicht zum ersten Mal.

Ohne es wirklich bemerkt zu haben hatten die beiden das Ende der Treppe erreicht und standen jetzt vor Duos Zimmer. Der Langhaarige huschte hinein und winkte Heero das er ihm folgen sollte. Duo wirkte so, als wenn er sehr darauf bedacht wäre das seine Mitbewohner nichts mitbekommen würden. Das war auch ganz in Heeros Interesse. Er konnte eine Begegnung mit Quatre in diesem Moment nicht wirklich gebrauchen. Es ging jetzt nur um ihn und Duo, niemand sonst sollte sich da einmischen.

Als Heero die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ atmete er unwillkürlich wieder auf. Es war geschafft, sie waren nicht entdeckt worden. Er ließ seine Augen suchend durch das Zimmer wandern. Nur die Nachttischlampe war eingeschaltet und spendete etwas Licht. Es sah immer noch ein wenig chaotisch aus, Duo hatte seit heute Nachmittag nicht unbedingt aufgeräumt. Bei dem Gedanken an das was vorhin hier geschehen war lief Heero rot an. Nicht das er sich schämen würde, das nicht, aber es waren eindeutig Erinnerungen, bei denen man rot anlief.

Duo hatte sich inzwischen auf das Bett gesetzt. Und wie schon vorhin auf der Treppe hatte er seine Knie angezogen, seine Arme darum geschlungen und sein Kinn darauf abgestützt. Er wirkte als wenn er sich möglichst klein machen wollte, eine kompakte Kugel die man nicht so schnell angreifen konnte.

Heero hätte den Langhaarigen am liebsten einfach in seine Arme geschlossen. Aber etwas hielt ihn vor diesem Schritt zurück. Sie hatten offiziell noch keinen Frieden geschlossen, und vielleicht würde Duo zu diesem noch etwas unstabilen Zeitpunkt vor zu großer Nähe zurückschrecken. Heero hatte keine Ahnung, aber er beschloss sich auf seine – sehr unzureichenden – Instinkte zu verlassen.

Darum nahm er auch davon Abstand sich direkt neben Duo zu setzen. Er wollte diesen auf keinen Fall zu sehr bedrängen. Nie wieder wollte er diese Panik, diese Angst in Duos wunderschönen Amethysten sehen. Aus diesem Grund schnappte sich Heero den Schreibtischstuhl, rollte ihn neben das Bett und setzte sich Duo gegenüber. Und wartete darauf das der Langhaarige endlich mit dem Sprechen anfangen würde.

Duo hatte inzwischen seine Stirn auf die Knie gedrückt. Ein leichtes Zittern überzog seinen Körper, während er flach ein- und ausatmete. Aber er blieb stumm wie ein Fisch.

Heero wartete weiter geduldig. Er wusste das nicht er den ersten Schritt machen musste. Immerhin hatte Duo ihn mit hierher genommen. Es war an Duo den Mund aufzumachen.

An einer der Wände von Duos Zimmer hing eine Uhr. Heero konnte sie nicht sehen, aber ihr Ticken schien immer lauter und lauter in seinen Ohren zu dröhnen. Diese Uhr war das einzige was in dem Zimmer zu hören war.

Heero versuchte verzweifelt nicht mitzuzählen wie die Sekunden wie Sand in der Hand verstrichen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie lange er schon hier saß. Er versuchte sich zu ermahnen das er Geduld haben musste. Aber langsam wurde er unruhig.

War das ganze etwa schon wieder ein neues Spiel von Maxwell? Wollte dieser ausprobieren wie lang er ihn an der Nase herumführen könnte? Aber nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Er glaubte nicht daran das alles vorhin auf der Treppe nur gespielt gewesen war. Aber so langsam musste etwas passieren. Oder sie würden noch bis morgen Früh hier sitzen und nicht um einen Deut schlauer sein.

Da er um seine Unfähigkeit mit Worten wusste beschloss Heero Taten sprechen zu lassen. Es war gewagt, aber vielleicht würde das Duo am ehesten aus seiner Erstarrung lösen.

Mit einem lauten – vollkommen unnötigen – Quietschen schob er den Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. Und tatsächlich, dies schien Duos Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sein Kopf flog nach oben. Seine wunderschönen Augen waren weit aufgerissen als sie Heero erschrocken ansahen.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er schließlich erstaunt.

„Weg, was glaubst du? Du hast gesagt das du mit mir reden müsstest. Aber seit einer Viertelstunde schweigst du mich nur an. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als hier meine Zeit zu verschwenden. Entweder du redest endlich, oder ich geh," obwohl seine Stimme fest und entschlossen klang fühlte sich Heero alles andere als das. Wieso wagte er soviel? Er war doch noch nie gut im Pokern gewesen.

Duo starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Aber noch immer blieb er stumm.

Heero zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Fein, dann halt nicht," sagte er obwohl alles in ihm sich dagegen wehrte und dann drehte er sich um, um zu gehen. Aber er kam nicht sehr weit, denn plötzlich hatte Duos Hand sein linkes Handgelenk in eine Art Todesgriff gefangen genommen.

„Geh nicht," flüsterte der Langhaarige.

Heero blickte über seine Schulter hinweg auf den zitternden Jungen. „Warum soll ich bleiben, Duo?"

„Weil... weil ich mit dir reden möchte," schluckte der Langhaarige.

„Dazu musst du aber deinen Mund aufmachen. Du bist mir bisher auch nicht als der unbedingt schweigsame Typ vorgekommen. Ich bleibe nur wenn du auch wirklich redest."

„OK," flüsterte Duo. Heero konnte sehen das dieser nervös auf seinen Lippen kaute.

Heero beschloss ein wenig Stress aus der Geschichte zu nehmen und setzte sich wieder hin. Duos Hand ließ seinen Arm sofort frei, was Heero sogleich bedauerte.

„Duo, wir können uns hier noch stundenlang im Kreis drehen, aber damit ist uns beiden nicht geholfen. Du wolltest mir erzählen warum heute Nachmittag alles so furchtbar schief gelaufen ist. Das hast du mir versprochen. Wirst du dich daran halten?"

Sein Gegenüber fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durch die zerzausten Haare. „Es ist nur so furchtbar kompliziert. Es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte."

Heero seufzte tief. Duo schien ein Meister des Ausweichens zu sein. „Nur zu Duo, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt." Heero fragte sich wieso er dies so einfach behaupten konnte. Es war inzwischen schon weit nach Mitternacht, er hatte noch einen langen Heimweg und morgen Früh um 8 Uhr begann eines seiner schwersten Laborpraktika.

Eigentlich sollte er in seinem Bett liegen und sich ausruhen, wie es sich für einen braven, strebsamen Studenten gehörte. Und wenn ihm heute Morgen jemand gesagt hätte, das er sich freiwillig die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen würde um einem so verwirrenden Wesen wie Duo eine zweite Chance zu geben, dann hätte er lang und laut gelacht. Aber genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, das es für ihn nichts Wichtigeres gab, als genau jetzt hier zu sitzen und darauf zu warten das Duo endlich den Mund aufmachen würde.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht wo ich anfangen soll," gestand Duo in diesem Moment.

Das hätte sich Heero auch so denken können. Er versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich ziemlich wackelig aussah. „Fang einfach am Anfang an."

Der Langhaarige lachte einmal kurz auf. „Wenn das so einfach wäre, dann hätte ich's schon längst getan."

Heero zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Wie wäre es wenn du mir erklärst warum du mich von Anfang an nicht ausstehen konntest. Ich glaub dir nicht das es nur daran gelegen hat, weil du dachtest das ich reich wäre. Für so verdammt eindimensional halte ich dich dann doch nicht."

Heero glaubte schon kurz das er wieder was falsches gesagt hatte, denn Duo verfiel wieder in sein Schweigen. Aber dann, nach zwei unendlich langen Minuten machte der Langhaarige doch seinen Mund auf.

„Ich hab bisher immer nur Pech gehabt in der Liebe," sagte er scheinbar etwas aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf dem schönen Gesicht. „Ich hab einfach einen schrecklichen Geschmack was Männer angeht. Ich dachte du gehörst auch in dieselbe Kategorie."

Heero beschloss erst einmal nicht empört zu reagieren. Er wollte jetzt alles erfahren, darüber diskutieren konnten sie später immer noch. „Und was für eine Kategorie ist das?" fragte er ruhig.

„Groß, dunkel, schweigsam. Macht und Autorität ausstrahlend. Die Sorte von Kerl, die einen allein durch ihre Präsenz aus dem Konzept bringen können. Die immer nur alles nach ihrem Willen haben wollen, angreifen und erobern und sich nach einer heißen Nacht sofort von einem verabschieden. Ich bin schon viel zu oft auf diese Typen reingefallen." Duo schluckte heftig.

„Und das komische ist, ich kenne meine Schwäche, ich weiß das diese Typen nie mehr als eine Nacht wollen. Und trotzdem falle ich immer wieder darauf rein. Ich hatte mir geschworen das ich mir dafür zu schade bin, das es nie wieder passieren wird. Und dann tauchst du hier plötzlich auf und meine Hormone spielen verrückt. Ich hätt dich am liebsten sofort angebaggert. Aber ich wollte nicht noch einmal so verletzt werden. Darum hab ich auf abweisend geschaltet. Das du mir die ganze Zeit Kontra gegeben hast, hat mir nicht wirklich geholfen. Ich war völlig fasziniert von dir und hab mich gleichzeitig darüber geärgert."

„Aber Duo, das stimmt nicht. So bin ich nicht. Zunächst einmal gehöre ich nicht zu den Typen die jeden Tag jemand neues aufreißen. Frag Quatre, der hatte ja schon Sorge das ich mich dem Zölibat verschrieben hätte," Heero schaffte es tatsächlich mit diesen Worten ein kleines bisschen Glanz in Duos Augen zurückzubringen. „Zum anderen, selbstsicher und autoritär. Das bin ich wirklich nicht. Ich weiß zwar das ich in einigen Bereichen gut bin und da kann mir so schnell auch keiner ein X für ein U vormachen, aber es gibt so viele Dinge in meinem Leben, die mich völlig unsicher zurück lassen. Genau in diesem Moment fühl ich mich hilfloser als je zuvor. Pack mich nicht in eine Katerorgie mit diesen Angebern."

„Das weiß ich jetzt Heero, aber vorhin dachte ich, ich fall wieder auf die gleiche Sorte Mann rein. Ich dachte, ich lass mich wieder wissenden Auges darauf ein erneut verletzt zu werden."

Heero nickte stumm. Das konnte er verstehen. Er wusste auch genau von welchem Typ Kerl Duo da sprach. An seiner Schule gab es genug von diesen Arschlöchern, die sich selbst für den Nabel des Universums hielten und ihre eigene Unsicherheit mit einem überhöhten, unechtem Selbstbewusstsein kompensierten und ihr Ego dadurch aufplusterten, indem sie andere dazu brachten sich ihnen unterlegen zu fühlen. Aber wieso hatte Duo es bisher nur mit solchen Idioten zu tun gehabt?

Konnte er es wagen diese Frage zu stellen? Er musste es wohl. Schwer seufzend versuchte er die richtigen Wörter zu finden. „Duo, willst du damit sagen, das du bisher immer nur was mit solchen Typen gehabt hast? Das kann doch nicht sein?" fragte er ungläubig.

Der Langhaarige zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. „Ist aber so. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich auf diesen Typus steh. Oder warum nur solche Idioten was von mir wollen. Vielleicht liegt es an meinem Aussehen, vielleicht hab ich einfach einen eingebauten Spacken-Magneten. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich damit aufhören jemanden in Bars oder Discos kennen lernen zu wollen. Was kann da schon außer einem One Night Stand herausspringen? Ich hätte wohl wie Trowa eine Dichterlesung besuchen sollen. Aber ich hasse Gedichte und tanz dafür so gern."

Heero konnte ihn fast verstehen. Wo sollte man seinen Partner heutzutage schon finden? Kneipen und Discos waren die reinsten Abschlepp-Gründe. Sicher, man fand fast immer was für eine Nacht – wenn man es darauf anlegte. Aber wann hatte man schon jemals davon gehört das eine feste Beziehung aus so einer Begegnung heraus entstanden wäre? Das war einer der Gründe warum Heero nur noch zum arbeiten eine Bar betrat.

Blieb also nur auf den großen Zufall zu warten. Auf die Eins in einer Million Chance das man sich unbewusst über den Weg lief wie Trowa und Quatre? Oder darauf das seine Freunde einen verkuppelten? Aber das ging doch auch immer in die Hose.

Aber irgendwie konnte Heero immer noch nicht glauben das Duo noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt hatte. Das konnte nicht sein, nicht bei jemand der so gut aussah wie Duo, jemandem der so lebhaft war wie der Langhaarige. Von Rechts wegen müssten die Typen Schlange bei Duo stehen.

Außerdem, die Panik die Duo vorhin gezeigt hatte, Heero glaubte nicht das die nur aus diesem einfachen ‚Pech in der Liebe' resultieren konnte. Das rief aber eine weitere Frage hervor. Konnte Heero es wagen sich direkt danach zu erkundigen? Würde er es damit besser oder vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer machen?

Aber andererseits, wenn es jemals was mit ihnen beiden werden sollte, mussten sie dann nicht darüber reden? Über Duos Probleme und über seinen eigenen Sack voll schlechter Erinnerungen? Irgendwie hatte Heero keine Zweifel mehr daran das sie beide hier saßen weil sie sich von dem Ganzen mehr erhofften. Aber das konnte doch nur gut gehen, wenn sie alle Tiefen und emotionalen Strudel markieren würden, so dass sie sie später umschiffen konnten.

Argh, Heero wünschte sich gerade zum tausendsten Mal das er nicht so unsicher wäre was das zwischenmenschliche Verhalten anging. Quatre würde jetzt sicher sofort wissen wie weit er gehen könnte, was er fragen dürfte und was nicht. Wieso konnte das nicht einfacher sein?

Heero beugte sich etwas vor und umfasste Duos Hände mit seinen eigenen. Duo blickte erstaunt auf und Heero hätte in den tiefen Amethysten ertrinken können. „Duo, das ist aber nicht alles, oder? Du kannst mir nicht weismachen das niemals jemand länger bei dir bleiben wollte. Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben."

Duo schluckte wieder schwer. Heero hatte kurz das Gefühl als wenn Duo fliehen wollte. Er drücke kurz dessen Hände, ließ sie dann aber wieder los um den Langhaarigen nicht in die Enge zu drängen.

Nervös kaute Duo wieder auf seiner Unterlippe herum und schien einige Momente zu brauchen bis er sich zum Reden entschloss. „Nein, da hast du Recht. Einer wollte bei mir bleiben. Treize." Duos Stimme war mit dem letzten Satz immer leiser geworden. Heero hätte den Namen fast nicht mehr verstanden.

„Treize, ihm war ich ein halbes Jahr lang hörig."


	6. chapter 6

Titel: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Prequel: Kleine Tode unter Freunden  
Disclaimer und Warnungen: siehe erstes Kapitel

* * *

Heero wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er nach Duos letzter Aussage denken sollte. Hörig? Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Meinte Duo damit wirklich das was er in diesem Moment befürchtete? Heero war sprachlos und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Seine Unsicherheit schien von dem Langhaarigen bemerkt worden zu sein. Er warf einen traurigen Blick auf Heero und wollte offensichtlich Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Als er versuchte seine Hände aus seiner Umklammerung zu ziehen, griff Heero etwas fester zu.

Beruhigend strich er mit einem Daumen über Duos Handrücken, während er verzweifelt versuchte seine wirren Gedanken zu artikulieren. „Duo... was... was meinst du damit? Wie..? Das... das kann doch nicht sein," stammelte er und verfluchte währenddessen seine eigene Unfähigkeit.

Duos schönes Gesicht war wieder von Sorgen durchzogen. Es schien als wäre der Hoffnungsschimmer den er vorhin dort gesehen hatte, wieder ausgelöscht worden. „Ich mein das genauso, wie ich es gesagt hab, Heero," erwiderte der Langhaarige.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte Heero aufgebracht und hätte sich am liebsten im selben Moment selbst dafür in den Arsch treten können. Der Schmerz der kurz in Duos Augen aufleuchtete zeigte ihm das er es auch verdient gehabt hätte.

„Es ist halt passiert. Los verachte mich dafür!" platzte es aus Duo heraus. Und wieder versuchte der Langhaarige seine Hände aus Heeros Griff zu befreien.

Heero hoffte das er mit seiner unbedachten Äußerung nicht alles kaputt gemacht hatte. „Bitte Duo, verzeih. So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich... ich verachte dich doch nicht. Ich versuch nur zu verstehen..."

Für einige unendlich lange Momente herrschte wieder Stille im Zimmer. Heero wartete gespannt, doch zum Glück versuchte Duo nicht mehr von ihm weg zu rücken. Dann machte der Langhaarige endlich wieder den Mund auf. „Ist schon gut, Heero. Selbst wenn du es tun würdest wäre es OK, schließlich verachte ich mich selbst am meisten dafür."

„Aber," versuchte Heero darauf zu erwidern, wurde aber von Duo, der einfach weiter sprach, daran gehindert.

„Du musst wissen, wenn ich an damals zurückdenke, dann kann ich heute genau sehen, was Treize da mit mir veranstaltet hat. Ich kann genau erkennen wo und wie er mich manipuliert und geformt hat. Aber diese Weitsicht hatte ich damals einfach nicht. Damals hab ich alles erst bemerkt als es schon viel zu spät war."

„Ich versteh nicht."

„Kein Wunder, Heero. Ich drück mich ja auch nicht besonders klar aus," ein kurzes, unecht klingendes Lachen entkam dem Mund des Langhaarigen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich weiter an deinen Rat halten und am Anfang der vertrackten Geschichte beginnen."

Duo atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann begann er wieder zu sprechen. Heero nahm sich vor, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu unterbrechen, er befürchtete seine Kommentare könnten nur wieder zu weiteren Problemen führen.

„Hm, du musst wissen, ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Das ist gar nicht so schlimm wie es sich vielleicht anhört. Wir leben schließlich nicht mehr im Dickens-Zeitalter. Die Betreuer waren nett und mit den meisten anderen Kindern bin ich sehr gut ausgekommen. Es gab im Großen und Ganzen nur sehr selten Probleme. Trotzdem, ich war total aufgeregt als ich hier das Studium angefangen hab. Weg vom Heim, weg von den Betreuern, niemand der mir sagt was ich zu tun oder zu lassen hab, endlich mein eigener Herr."

Heero nickte kurz, er konnte verstehen wie sich Duo da gefühlt hatte. So ging es sicher den meisten jungen Leuten, die flügge geworden waren.

„Dann, nach einiger Zeit des ständigen Partyfeierns, fing ich an mich einsam zu fühlen. Ich hatte wirklich viel Spaß, hab das Leben in vollen Zügen genossen – und auch das Studium hat mir viel Spaß gemacht. Es hätte perfekt sein können. Aber irgendetwas fehlte. Am Anfang konnte ich es gar nicht genau benennen, bis mir dann auffiel das ich eifersüchtig auf einen meiner Kommilitonen war, und zwar nicht weil ich was von ihm wollte, sondern weil er gerade frisch verliebt wie auf Wolken zu schweben schien. Ich erkannte das ich dieses Gefühl noch nie gehabt hatte. Oh, klar, ich war heiß auf gewisse Typen gewesen, aber es war nie etwas Ernstes gewesen.

Ich wollte das auch, wollte zu jemanden gehören. Vielleicht sogar mehr als die ‚normalen' Leute, weil ich nie eine Familie gekannt hatte. Und so machte ich es zu meiner Mission genau das zu finden. Und wurde in meinen üblichen Jagdrevieren natürlich unendlich enttäuscht.

Ich war so in diese Idee verrannt, das ich es immer mehr versucht hab. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein 19jähriger mit Torschlusspanik? Natürlich war das ganze Vorhaben von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, dennoch, nach jeder Enttäuschung suchte ich den Fehler bei mir."

Duo schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Oh, Mann. Ich glaub in der Situation hätte ich echt eine Familie gebrauchen können. Jemand der mir den Kopf zu Recht rückt. Jemand der mir schlicht und ergreifend gesagt hätte, das man Liebe nicht erzwingen kann. Verdammt, es hätte schon gereicht wenn mir jemand den dummen Spruch „Auf jeden Topf passt ein Deckel" gesagt hätte. Aber ich hatte niemanden der das für mich getan hätte. So hab ich immer mehr von der Verzweiflung in mich herein gefressen."

„Was ist mit Trowa oder Wufei? Hättest du nicht mit denen reden können?" Heero konnte sich nicht vorstellen das die anderen Bewohner dieses Hauses Duos Verzweiflung nicht bemerkt hatten.

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Die beiden hab ich da noch gar nicht gekannt. Oh, wir sind uns auf dem Campus hin und wieder über den Weg gelaufen, aber wir waren keine Freunde. Ich glaub, wenn wir das gewesen wären, dann wäre mir vieles erspart geblieben."

Duo machte eine kurze Pause, sein Kopf hatte er gesenkt, der lange Zopf war über die Schulter gerutscht. „Auf jeden Fall, das war meine Situation als ich auf Treize getroffen bin. In diesem Zustand war ich natürlich unglaublich leichte Beute für ihn," Duo schnaubte kurz verächtlich.

„Wie gesagt, zurückblickend erkenne ich alles klar und deutlich, aber damals hat das Arschloch mich geblendet und im Sturm erobert. Er schien so anders als alle anderen zu sein. So selbstsicher, so von sich überzeugt, als ob die ganze Welt ihm gehören würde. Er wirkte älter und erfahren, dabei war der Altersunterschied gerade mal zwei Jahre. Als ich ihn in der Disco getroffen hab, dachte ich zunächst das wäre wieder nur einer dieser One Night Stands. Aber Treize war anders. Er kam am nächsten Tag wieder, und er hat wirklich um mich geworben. Niemand zuvor hatte das getan.

Und ich bin darauf reingefallen. Auf seine schönen Worte und die kleinen Geschenke. Hab mich gefreut wenn er mir Blumen mitgebracht hat oder mich irgendwohin eingeladen hat. Ich dachte echt, das wäre das wonach ich mich gesehnt hatte. Und die Anfangszeit war auch einfach schön. Duo im Wunderland.

Du musst verstehen, ich war neben seiner Freundlichkeit auch völlig von seinem Lebensstil fasziniert. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es für mich war, plötzlich in die teuersten Restaurants oder ins Theater eingeladen zu werden? Ich mein, wir haben im Waisenhaus nun wirklich keine Not gelitten, aber extravaganter Lebensstil, das war etwas von dem wir nur im Fernsehen und in Zeitschriften was erfahren konnten. Für Treize aber war das total normal und er hat mich mit diesen – für ihn kleinen Brotkrumen – noch weiter geblendet. Ich dachte er müsste es ernst meinen wenn er soviel Geld für mich ausgibt, und hab gar nicht realisiert, dass das für ihn nicht mehr als kleine Beträge aus der Portokasse waren."

„Er war also reich?" fragte Heero nach. DAS würde erklären warum Duo so allergisch auf reiche Typen reagierte.

„Reich?" das Schnauben wurde noch verächtlicher. „Ich glaube nicht das ‚reich' als Beschreibung für die Familie Khushrenada ausreicht. Selbst die Winners müssen daneben fast wie arme Schlucker wirken."

Heero wäre fast aus seinem Stuhl auf gesprungen. „Khushrenada? Du warst mit Treize Khushrenada zusammen?" er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken das dieses wundervolle Wesen vor ihm jemals was mit diesem speziellen Arschloch zu tun gehabt haben sollte.

„Oh, du kennst ihn?"

„Kennen? Das Schwein geht auf meine Uni. Was sag ich da, der führt sich auf als ob die Uni ihm gehört... na ja seine Eltern sind die größten Sponsoren, kein Wunder das alle nach Treizes Pfeife tanzen," und das würde dann auch erklären was Duo im besonderen gegen seine Elite-Universität hatte. „Aber was ich nicht verstehe, Treize ist einer von denen die mir mein Leben am aller schwersten machen. Er und seine Speichellecker greifen mich bei jeder sich nur bietenden Gelegenheit an, nur weil ich schwul bin. Und dabei ist er es selber?"

„Das passt zu Treize wie die Faust aufs Auge," sagte Duo in einem kühlen, resignierten Ton. So als wenn ihn diese Tatsache schon gar nicht mehr schockieren könnte.

„Aber dann verstehst du jetzt mit welchem Abschaum ich mich damals abgegeben hab. Wie gesagt, am Anfang war alles wunderschön, wie auf der berühmten Wolke Sieben. Wenn Treize eins ist, dann schlau. Sein Verhalten hat sich dann ganz langsam verändert, so langsam das ich das damals gar nicht bemerkt hab, oder vielleicht auch nicht bemerken wollte. Es fing gar nicht schlimm an, aber nach einiger Zeit waren die Machtverhältnisse vollkommen in seine Richtung verschoben. Wir haben nur getan was er wollte, meine Meinung, meine Wünsche zählten nicht. Ich hatte ihm zu folgen und musste mich noch glücklich schätzen das er sich überhaupt mit mir abgab.

Und ich hab es geglaubt. Mein Selbstbewusstsein war immer noch sehr angeschlagen und er hat damit meinen eigenen Ängste gegen mich ausgespielt. Langsam aber sicher hat er mich zu seinem dressierten Hündchen gemacht. Ich hab vorhin nicht übertrieben als ich sagte das ich ihm hörig war. Ich hab alles getan was er von mir verlangte, beim Sex und sonst überall. Und ich hab sogar geglaubt das es sich so gehörte."

Duo schüttelte wieder leicht den Kopf. Heero wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Es tat ihm unendlich leid das Duo solche Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, aber er wusste auch das Duo in diesem Moment kein Mitleid wollte. Er würde dem Langhaarigen am meisten helfen, wenn er ihm einfach zuhörte.

„Aber selbst das reichte Treize bald nicht mehr. Er fing an mich zu schlagen. Immer wenn ich etwas nicht richtig getan hatte, oder ihn geärgert hab, oder das Schwein einfach nur schlecht drauf war, dann hat er mich geschlagen. Und auch das wurde immer mehr. Aus einer eher zufälligen Ohrfeige wurden mit der Zeit richtige Prügel.

Ist das nicht merkwürdig, wenn man über solche Beziehungen liest, wenn man hört das eine Frau von ihrem Mann geschlagen wird, dann fragt man sich doch immer, warum sie den Typen nicht in den Wind schießt, warum sie es sich gefallen lässt. Ich kann dir sagen warum. Weil diese Typen es vorher genau verstanden haben ihren Opfern einzureden das sie ohne sie nichts wert sind. Das sie sich noch glücklich schätzen müssen trotzdem bei den Männern bleiben zu können.

Mir ging es genau so. Anstatt das Schwein vor die Tür zu setzen hab ich jeden Fehler bei mir gesucht. Hab verzweifelt versucht mich an alle seine Regeln zu halten, damit Treize es nicht mehr nötig hätte mich zu schlagen. Ha, als ob das jemals funktioniert hätte! Selbst wenn ich alles richtig gemacht hab, dann hat Treize oft neue Regeln erfunden, einfach um wieder eine Rechtfertigung zu haben mich zu schlagen. Manchmal hat er sich auch gar nicht erst mit einer Rechtfertigung abgegeben. Und ich dummer Idiot hab das alles mitgemacht."

Heero hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Stuhl aus. Mit einer raschen Bewegung stand er auf und setzte sich neben Duo auf das Bett. Sofort zog er den Langhaarigen – der inzwischen heftig zitterte – in eine enge Umarmung. Sein Gesicht hatte er dabei in Duos Nacken gedrückt, und seine Lippen liebkosten dessen weiche Haut während er sinnlose, beruhigende Laute von sich gab. In seinem Inneren kochte die schiere Wut auf Treize.

„Wie bist du von ihm losgekommen?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Es musste Duo unheimliche Kraft gekostet haben, sich aus dieser schlimmen Beziehung zu lösen. Zum Glück hatte er es geschafft.

Duo lehnte sich kurz in die Umarmung. Dann seufzte er tief. „Das war purer Zufall. Mir wurden, von Treize selbst, die Augen geöffnet." Duo schien zu zögern, wollte anscheinend nicht weiter erzählen.

Aber Heero wollte das jetzt wissen. Es war keine Neugierde die ihn antrieb, sondern die Sorge um Duo. „Bitte erzähl. Ich... ich muss es wissen."

Duo lehnte Kopf zurück. Nach weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens begann er dann doch zu sprechen. „Wir waren etwas über ein halbes Jahr ‚zusammen'. Eine Vorlesung war ausgefallen und ich wollte ihn überraschen. Du musst wissen, mir hatte er immer gesagt, das er sich wegen seiner Familie noch nicht geoutet hätte. Aber er sprach immer davon, das er sobald er 25 wäre – und seine Erbschaft antreten könnte – seiner Familie reinen Wein einschenken würde. Und ich hab dieses Märchen geglaubt. Ich wollte nie mit jemanden zusammen sein, der es verleugnete schwul zu sein, aber Treize hatte ja gute Gründe dafür," wieder dieses verächtliche Schnauben.

„Und ich hab ihm geglaubt, weil seinen Freunden – diesem schmierigen Dermail und Millardo – denen hat er mich als seinen Freund vorgestellt. Die wussten über uns bescheid. Auch wenn wir nicht sooft zusammen etwas unternommen haben. Ich dachte, wenn er seinen Freunden gegenüber ehrlich ist, dann wird das andere auch stimmen.

Auf jeden Fall, ich wollte ihn überraschen und ihn auf dem Unigelände abholen, anstatt darauf zu warten das er in meine Wohnung kommen würde. Das war ja kein Problem, ich wusste wo das Zimmer war das er sich mit Millardo teilte, war schließlich schon oft auf dem Campus gewesen. Und deshalb bin ich an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag einfach dorthin gegangen.

Zufälle sind schon lustige Dinge, Heero. Genau an dem Tag war die Tür zu dem Zimmer nicht geschlossen. Und ich weiß auch nicht was mich davon abgehalten hat sofort in den Raum zu gehen. Aber ich hab's nicht getan und konnte plötzlich eine Unterhaltung mit anhören, die mich im Endeffekt von diesem Arsch befreit hat."

„Worum ging's?" flüsterte Heero in Duos Nacken.

„Zunächst konnte ich nur Millardo hören. Er war dabei sich völlig über mich aufzuregen. Hat schlimme Sachen über mich gesagt und Treize mehr oder weniger vorgeworfen sich nur die Finger an solchem Dreck wie mir schmutzig zu machen. Und dann fing er auch an, sich darüber aufzuregen das Treize überhaupt was mit einem Kerl hatte.

Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen was er alles von sich gegeben hat, ich war einfach nur völlig geschockt und hab wie gefroren an der Tür gestanden und darauf gewartet das Treize mich verteidigt. Uns verteidigt.

Aber das kam nicht. Oh nein. Im Gegenteil, Treize hat auch noch einiges an Beleidigungen über mich hinterher geschoben. Ich dachte ich hörte nicht richtig. Aber das schlimmste kam erst noch."

Duo saß mittlerweile völlig steif da, seine Stimme klang kalt und ruhig, fast emotionslos, während er weiter die schlimmen Worte von damals wiederholte. „Treize berichtete Millardo warum er sich überhaupt mit mir abgab. Berichtete im Detail wie gut ich doch im Bett wäre und wie angenehm es doch für Treize wäre das ich brav alles tat was er wollte. Sagte, das die Mädchen heutzutage viel zuviel rumzicken würden, und sofort Vergewaltigung schrien wenn man sie mal etwas härter anpacken würde. Außerdem wäre die Gefahr das eine von den Glücksritterinnen schwanger würde viel zu groß. Er hätte keinen Bock plötzlich mit Frau und Kind dazustehen, nur wegen ein paar Minuten Spaß im Bett.

Da wäre ich doch viel unkomplizierter. Ich würde auf Befehl die Beine breit machen, und mein Mund wäre genauso gut wie der einer Frau. Und dann forderte er Millardo auf, es doch auch mal zu versuchen. Er hat gelacht als er das gesagt hat. Lang und laut. Und dann hat er noch hinzugefügt, das er seine kleine ‚Hure' sicher dazu bringen könnte es auch mal mit Millardo zu tun."

Wieder ein tiefer Seufzer von Duo. „In dem Moment hab ich endlich alles klar gesehen. Mir wurde bewusst das ich Treize überhaupt nichts bedeutete. Ich war seine ‚Hure'. Und mit noch größrem Schrecken wurde mir klar, das er Recht hatte, er hätte mich dazu gebracht auch mit Millardo zu schlafen. Und ich hätte sogar geglaubt ich würde es für unsere Beziehung, für seine Liebe tun. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass ich mich von Treize befreien musste."


	7. chapter 7

Titel: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Prequel: Kleine Tode unter Freunden  
Disclaimer und Warnungen: siehe erstes Kapitel

* * *

Unwillkürlich schlossen sich Heeros Arme noch enger um Duo. Das was der Langhaarige ihm gerade erzählt hatte, war fast unbegreiflich. Wie konnte jemand nur so etwas einem anderen Menschen antun, wie konnte jemand so etwas Duo antun? Heero zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Dieses verdammte Schwein," presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich könnte dieses Arschloch erwürgen – oder noch besser, kastrieren. Das hätte er verdient." Wenn er Treize jetzt in die Finger bekäme, dann würde er garantiert etwas tun das er später vielleicht bereuen würde.

Duo hatte sich bei seinen Worten erst noch mehr versteift, dann drehte er seinen Kopf mit einer schnellen Bewegung zur Seite und blickte Heero verstört an. „Sag so etwas nicht," brachte der Langhaarige leise hervor, einen Anflug von Panik im Blick.

Heero hätte sich in dem Moment am liebsten selbst getreten. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen, wo er doch wusste das Duo nicht besonders gut auf körperliche Gewalt – und wenn es auch nur angedrohte gegen seinen Ex war – reagierte? Heero wollte auf keinen Fall das Duo ihn für einen weiteren Schläger hielt.

„Shhhh, so hab ich das nicht gemeint," versuchte er zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur so, solche Typen wie Treize machen mich einfach rasend. Irgendjemand muss ihnen mal beibringen das sie nicht alles dürfen. Und ich glaube nicht das er auf logische Argumente hören würde, Treize ganz sicher nicht – der versteht nur das Gesetz des Stärkeren."

Duo hatte seine Hand inzwischen auf Heeros linken Arm gelegt. „Bitte," flüsterte er und schluckte schwer. „Versprich mir das du dich nicht mit Treize anlegen wirst. Das ist die Sache... das bin ich nicht wert."

Heeros Puls raste. „Wie kannst du das sagen! Natürlich bist du das wert!" er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, verdammt! Was soll dabei herauskommen? Du polierst Treize die Fresse, und dann? Ganz davon abgesehen das ich nicht glaube das Treize irgendwas begreifen wird, was wird danach passieren? Du hast für ca. 5 Sekunden das tolle Gefühl ihm eine reingewürgt zu haben, solange bis sie dir zum einen das Stipendium streichen und zum anderen dein Arsch von Khushrenadas Anwaltsarmee vor Gericht geschleift wird. Gegen die kommt keiner an. Deine Zukunft wird zerstört werden. Das ist es einfach nicht wert."

Heero stieß einen langen Atemzug aus. Dann lehnte er sein Kinn gegen Duos Schulter. „Tschuldigung. Ich hab mich wohl aufgeführt wie der letzte Neandertaler. Du hast Recht, Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Aber solche Typen wie Treize, die machen mich einfach rasend. Spielen sich als die letzten Moralhüter auf, greifen mich an weil ich schwul bin und dann so was..."

Duo schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. „Glaubst du mich regt das nicht auf? Glaubst du ich hätte nicht in meinem Kopf schon tausend Rachepläne ausgeheckt? Natürlich hab ich das getan, und jedes einzelne der Szenarien genossen. Aber das ist einfach nicht ausführbar. Und ich will auch nie wieder etwas mit Treize zu tun haben, egal auf welche Art. Darum hab ich mich entschlossen da einfach nicht mehr daran zu denken. Ich hab damals einen blöden Fehler gemacht und bin schrecklich auf die Schnauze gefallen. Aber ich will mir jetzt mein Leben davon nicht mehr kaputt machen lassen. Und ich will ganz besonders nicht das mein neuer Freund meint sich in Obermachopose werfen zu müssen und loszieht um mich zu rächen," bei diesen Worten hatte Duo sein Kinn nach vorne gestreckt, vermittelte das ultimative Bild der Entschlossenheit.

Heero musste fast schmunzeln. Schnell schob er seinen Kopf nach vorne und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Duos Wange. Bei den Worten des Langhaarigen hatte sein Herz einen Jubelhüpfer getan. Es war Duo wahrscheinlich selbst gar nicht aufgefallen, aber Heero hatte natürlich sofort bemerkt das dieser ihn als seinen 'neuen Freund' tituliert hatte. Er musste stark an sich halten um nicht zufrieden vor sich hin zu grinsen.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich schick den Höhlenmenschen auf unbefristeten Urlaub."

Duo erlaubte sich einen kleinen Schnauber. „Das will ich auch stark gehofft haben." Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück in die Umarmung.

Heero hätte noch sehr viel länger hier so sitzen können, aber nach einer kurzen Weile siegte dann doch seine Neugierde. „Und wie bist du dieses Schwein dann losgeworden?"

Duo versteifte sich wieder merklich. Aber nach einer kurzen Pause begann er dann doch zu reden. „Ich bin zunächst völlig kopflos weggerannt. Bin ziellos durch die Gegend geirrt und hab dabei über alles nachgedacht. Mir klar gemacht das ich mich so schnell wie möglich von Treize lösen muss. Am Abend ist er dann wieder zu mir gekommen. Und ich hab ihn in die Wüste geschickt. Und das war das Ende dieser Geschichte."

Heero wollte schon ansetzen zu protestieren. Er konnte sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen das jemand wie Treize sich so einfach abservieren ließ. Garantiert nicht. Da musste noch mehr vorgefallen sein. Es schmerzte ihn kurz, das Duo ihm scheinbar nicht genug vertraute um ihm alles zu erzählen.

Doch dann schalt er sich wieder einen schrecklichen Idioten. Duo hatte die ganze Unterhaltung über nichts anderes getan als sich ihm geöffnet. Seine schlimmsten Erlebnisse offenbart. Das war sicher emotional sehr anstrengend für Duo gewesen, vielleicht konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Und hatte er überhaupt ein Recht darauf mehr zu verlangen? Duo hatte ihm so weit getraut und dieses Geschenk durfte er jetzt nicht Kleinreden. Im Übrigen, vielleicht wollte Duo auch nur verhindern das er sich wieder in Heldenpose warf und mit dem Spruch 'Ich werde ihn töten!' auf Treizejagd ging. Das war das letzte was Duo jetzt brauchen konnte.

Heero ließ sein Kinn wieder auf der Schulter des Langhaarigen ruhen und drückte diesen kurz. „Ich bin so froh, das du dich von diesem Schwein befreit hast," sagte er ruhig.

„Und, verachtest du mich jetzt?" kam es leise von Duo.

„Wieso... Wieso sollte ich dich verachten?"

Duo zitterte wieder. „Na, ich war doch so furchtbar dumm und schwach auf Treize hereinzufallen."

„Duo, es gibt nur eine Person die ich deswegen verachten kann, und das ist Treize. Du hast den Fehler begangen auf den falschen Typen hereinzufallen, aber das passiert häufiger als man glauben sollte. Aber als du erkannt hast was da abging, da hast du dich aus diesem Teufelskreis gelöst, das erfordert viel Mut und viel Kraft. Dafür kann ich dich nur bewundern, nicht verachten."

Ein tiefer Seufzer folgte. „Ich weiß nicht, ich hätte es einfach früher merken müssen. Ich hätte ihm schon nach dem ersten Schlag die Tür vor der Nase zuwerfen müssen. Wieso war ich so schwach und bin bei ihm geblieben, hab alles mit mir machen lassen?"

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, er hatte dich total in der Hand. Zurückblickend erkennen was da ablief, das ist einfach. Es aber in genau der Situation begreifen und wirklich etwas dagegen tun zu können, das ist eine ganz andere Sache."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Quatsch, natürlich hast du Recht. Das sage ich mir ja auch. Aber eine kleine zweifelnde Stimme in mir behauptet trotzdem immer das Gegenteil. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich die ganze Sache am liebsten so weit wie möglich vergessen will."

Heero glaubte nicht das Duo damit wirklich großen Erfolg haben würde – ansonsten hätte er sicher nicht derart negativ auf ihn reagiert nur weil er auf die gleiche Uni wie Treize ging – aber er glaubte auch nicht das es eine Sache war, die sie hier und heute mit einem Gespräch begraben konnten. Er wusste selbst das manche Schmerzen zu tief saßen um durch logische Argumente geheilt zu werden.

Heero fühlte sich plötzlich etwas müde, kein Wunder es war schon recht spät und dieses Gespräch war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, obwohl er die meiste Zeit nur zuhören musste. Er gähnte kurz und ließ sich dann einfach seitlich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Da er Duo immer noch in einer festen Umarmung hatte, zog er diesen einfach mit sich.

So lagen sie beiden dann auf dem Bett. Heero auf dem Rücken, und Duo halb auf ihn drauf. Der Kopf des Langhaarigen ruhte auf Heeros Schulter. Sein Zopf war verrutscht und Heeros rechte Hand begann damit zu spielen. Seinen anderen Arm hatte er um Duos Hüfte geschlungen.

Für einige Momente lagen sie einfach so da, lauschten dem Atem und dem Herzschlag des anderen, während die Wanduhr die Zeit wegtickte. Heero ruckelte Duo etwas zurecht, so das sein Kinn auf dem Kopf des Langhaarigen ruhen konnte und seufzte zufrieden. Das hier fühlte sich schlicht und ergreifend richtig an. Er hoffte inständig das Duo zu seiner unbewussten Äußerung über seinen 'neuen Freund' stehen würde. Denn dieses herrliche Gefühl von Duo in seinen Armen wollte er nie wieder missen.

Duo kicherte leise. „Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?" fragte er.

„Ich bin etwas müde," gestand Heero.

„Kein Wunder, es ist ja auch schon spät."

Heero drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf den Schopf des Langhaarigen. „Und ich muss morgen früh raus," bestätigte er.

Heero hielt gespannt den Atem an. Duo könnte ihm jetzt entweder sagen das er doch nach Hause gehen sollte, oder aber ihn bitten hier zu bleiben. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, Duo blieb stumm. Aber er kuschelte sich tiefer in die Umarmung, und das war genauso gut wie eine Einladung. Hier mit Duo zu liegen, war eh viel besser als Schlaf. Und wenn er morgen wie ein Zombie im Labor umherirren würde, dann wäre das ein geringer Preis, den er gern für dieses Privileg zahlte.

Nach einer weiteren Pause der Stille fragte Duo wieder, „Und du bist ganz sicher nicht reich?"

Heero gluckste. „Ganz sicher. Oh Mann, ich glaub du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt der Armut als Bedingung an seinen Partner stellt."

„Ich bin halt ungewöhnlich," gab Duo zu.

„Das kann ich bestätigen," lachte Heero wieder. „Aber keine Angst, ich bin wirklich nicht reich. Und du wirst diese Tatsache noch bereuen, wenn du mich andauernd zum Essen einladen darfst. Ich bin das ständige Mensaessen nämlich leid."

„Du isst wirklich in der Mensa?"

„Jeden Tag. In unseren Wohnheimen gibt es keine wirkliche Kochgelegenheit. Da bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als die Mensa."

„Mein Held," kicherte jetzt Duo. „Hm, ich hab auch nicht genug Kohle um dich täglich auszuführen. Aber ich könnt für dich kochen."

Dieser Gedanke ließ ein angenehmes Gefühl in Heero entstehen. „Ich glaub das könnte mir gefallen," sagte er. Doch dann fiel im etwas ein. „Momentmal, Wufei hat behauptet du bist eine Katastrophe in der Küche. Du willst mich vergiften, hab ich recht?"

Das Kichern wurde lauter. „Ungerechtigkeit. Ich bin nur sehr kreativ in der Küche..." sagte er gespielt aufgebracht. „OK zugegeben ich bin nicht der beste Koch, schon gar nicht im Vergleich mit Wufei, aber ich hab es heute doch trotzdem geschafft etwas sehr heißes in der Küche zu fabrizieren."

Oh ja. Etwas unglaublich heißes. Heero errötete leicht bei dem Gedanken an das was sie heute in der Küche getan hatten. Die Erinnerungsfetzen kamen wieder und ihm wurde deutlich bewusst das er hier Duo in seinen Armen hielt. Hier auf dem Bett auf dem sie vorhin diesen heißen Sex gehabt hatten. Seine Erregung war wie auf Kommando wieder zurückgekommen, zusammen mit ein paar Ideen was sie hier sonst noch machen könnten.

Seine Hand begann langsam Duos Rücken und Po zu liebkosen. Nicht drängend, nein. Er würde nichts überstürzen. Aber falls Duo die gleichen Ideen hatte, dann würde er sich auch garantiert nicht dagegen sträuben.

Aber Duo war wohl noch zu sehr in der Unterhaltung gefangen. Er legte seine Hand auf Heeros Brust, stützte sein Kinn darauf aus und blickte Heero tief in die Augen. „Und dein Vater hat dich wirklich aus dem Haus geworfen als du 16 warst?" fragte er ungläubig.

Heero schloss für eine Sekunde gepeinigt seine Augen. Das war keine Sache an die er besonders gerne zurückdachte, und sie schaffte es seine Erregung wie auf Kommando verschwinden zu lassen. Und darüber reden mochte er noch weniger. Andererseits, hatte er vorhin nicht von Duo die Wahrheit verlangt? Hatte er nicht überlegt das sie sich gegenseitig alles Schlimme was ihnen widerfahren war erzählen müssten, damit es nicht zu weiteren Missverständnissen kommen konnte? Das bedeutete auch er würde seinen Mund aufmachen müssen.

Vielleicht wäre das auch gar nicht das schlimmste. Irgendwie würde es ihn und Duo wieder auf eine Ebene bringen, auch wenn seine Erlebnisse mit J. bei weitem nicht so schlimm waren wie das was Duo durchgemacht hatte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte," warnte er.

„Kein Problem, ich hör zur Abwechslung gerne mal dir zu," Duos wunderbaren Amethyste strahlten ihn an. Wie hätte Heero da stumm bleiben können?

„Hn. Ich hab das bisher erst zwei anderen Menschen erzählt," sagte Heero, versuchte so klar zu machen wie wichtig Duo ihm doch war. „Also ich glaub ich muss da etwas weiter ausholen. Mein Vater stammt aus einer alten, reichen Familie. Bei weitem nicht die gleiche Kategorie reich wie Quatre oder Treize, aber es reicht das J. – mein Vater – sich viel zu viel darauf einbildet. Und keine Panik, ich bin trotzdem nicht reich. J. hat sich völlig von mir losgesagt und ich würde sein Geld sowieso nicht einmal mit der Kneifzange anrühren."

„Weißt du was? Irgendwie finde ich das sympathisch," grinste Duo.

„Du bist wirklich merkwürdig, Maxwell," grinste Heero zurück. Erstaunlicherweise hatte der Langhaarige durch diesen einen Satz fast die gesamte Anspannung die in ihm herrschte abgebaut. „Weiter im Text. Mein Vater hat mich praktisch allein aufgezogen, meine Mutter ist gestorben als ich 3 Jahre alt war."

Duos Augen verdüsterten sich augenblicklich. „Oh das tut mir leid," flüsterte er.

Heero streichelte ihn kurz. „Nein muss es nicht. Ich kann mich selbst kaum an sie erinnern, ich weiß nur noch das sie mich geliebt hat. Ich wuchs eigentlich ziemlich normal auf. Abgesehen davon das ich nicht zu der besonders sozialen Sorte Mensch gehörte und lieber für mich allein war. Ich kann nicht mal sagen das J. mir besonders viel Gefühl gegenüber gebracht hat, das ist einfach nicht seine Art. Aber ich hatte schon den Eindruck das er mich mochte, ich war schließlich sein 'Kronprinz' und er hat überall stolz mit mir angegeben.

Hn. Irgendwann merkte ich das ich anders war als die anderen. Mädchen ließen mich kalt. Ich gestand mir ein, das ich auf Jungs stand. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr genau warum ich es J. unbedingt erzählen musste. Vielleicht weil ich einfach mit jemandem darüber reden wollte und ich keine Freunde hatte denen ich das beichten konnte. Außerdem bin ich eigentlich ein ziemlich ehrlicher Typ, ich kann solche Geheimnisse nicht besonders lang für mich behalten, das fühlt sich irgendwie nicht richtig an.

Na ja, kurz nach meinem 16 Geburtstag hab ich das also meinem... J. erzählt. Und er ist völlig ausgerastet," ein Erinnerungsblitz mit J.'s ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck peinigte Heero. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen was er mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hat, aber es war schlimm. Er hat mich beschimpft, hat meine Mutter beschimpft – weil 'das' konnte ja nur von ihrer Seite der Familie kommen – hat verlangt das ich das zurücknehme und hat was von Therapie gemurmelt damit ich wieder normal werde."

Duo konnte nicht mehr länger schweigen. „Bitte? Was ist das denn für ein Idiot? In welchem Jahrhundert lebt der bitte schön?"

„Frag lieber in welchem Paralleluniversum der lebt. Das ganze war ziemlich unschön. Und es war das erste Mal das ich ihm nicht nachgegeben hab. Vorher war ich immer der brave, fügsame Sohn gewesen, diesmal hab ich nicht nachgegeben. Das hat J. wohl nur noch weiter verwirrt. Die ganze unschöne Sache endete damit, das er mich aus dem Haus geworfen und behauptet hat das ich nicht sein Sohn sein könne. Sein Fleisch und Blut würde niemals so krank sein. Ich solle es auch nie wieder wagen zurückzukommen, er würde mich wie einen räudigen Hund davon jagen, was anders würde ich sowieso nicht verdienen."

Duo schluckte schwer. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Verdammt es gibt Gesetze. Wie kann er es wagen? Ich hoffe du hast ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht."

Ein kurzer trauriger Lacher entkam Heero. „Das hätte ich vielleicht, wenn ich in dem Moment klar hätte denken können. Ich bin einfach nur davon gerannt. Ich war völlig fertig. Ich konnte nicht verstehen das mein... Vater mich so behandeln konnte, mich plötzlich verleugnete. Meine ganze Welt ist in den Augenblicken zusammen gebrochen."

Duos andere Hand war wie durch Zauberei unter Heeros Hemd gekrochen und streichelte jetzt beruhigend seine Seite auf und ab. „Das kann ich verstehen. Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Hn. Ich bin zwei, drei Tage völlig ziellos durch die Gegend gelaufen. Ich hatte keine Freunde zu denen ich hätte gehen können, darum hab ich mich mit dem bisschen Geld das ich bei mir hatte mehr schlecht als recht durchgeschlagen. Besonders toll war das ganze nicht."

Das erntete ein ehrliches Kichern von Duo. „Du armes verwöhntes, reiches Balg. Ich hätte wohl länger als drei Tage ausgehalten. Bist du dann zumindest zu den Behörden gegangen und hast diesen Arsch auseinander nehmen lassen?"

Heero küsste ihn wieder kurz auf die Stirn. „Es kann ja nicht jeder so straßentauglich sein wie du. Nein, ich bin immer noch nicht zu den Behörden gegangen. Aber mir war klar das es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Und ich konnte zum Glück endlich wieder halbwegs klar denken. Deshalb bin ich dann zu Sally gegangen."

Heero sah das Duo seine Augenbraue fragend erhob. „Sally war eine gute Freundin von meiner Mutter, deshalb wurde sie auch meine Patentante. Wohl sehr zum Leidwesen von J. der sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber ich hab Sally schon immer gemocht. Und sie hat mich mit offenen Armen aufgenommen.

Nicht nur das, sie war auch völlig empört über das was J. da mit mir getan hat. Wie eine Furie ist sie auf ihn losgegangen, hat ihm ein paar Wahrheiten an den Kopf geworfen und verlangt das er sich wieder als Vater um mich kümmert."

Duo streichelte besänftigend weiter. „Sie hört sich cool an."

Heero lächelte sekundenkurz. „Ja, das ist sie. Leider hatte sie keinen Erfolg. J. hat auf stur geschaltet. Und wieder behauptet das ich nicht sein Sohn sein könnte. Hat die ungeheuerlichsten Dinge über Mutter behauptet und gesagt, das wenn ich Freak auch nur einen Pfennig von ihm wolle, ich vor Gericht gehen müsse. Und das seine Anwälte dann alle dunklen Geheimnisse über meine Mutter und mich aufdecken würden. Ich war so wütend. Ich mein, da stand der Mann den ich all die Jahre geliebt und geachtet hab, und hat mich so behandelt. Ich war nur froh das Mutter das nicht mehr erleben musste."

Duo war wieder – oder immer noch – wütend. „So ein Arschloch. Ich hoffe ihr habt ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Seid ihr verrückt. Ein einfacher Test würde doch schon beweisen dass das Schwein gelogen hat. Und so leicht sollte sich niemand aus der Verantwortung ziehen dürfen. Ihr hättet ihn bezahlen lassen sollen."

„Sally wäre auch in den sprichwörtlichen Kampf gezogen. Sie ließ sich nicht von einer Horde Anwälte einschüchtern. Aber ich wollte nicht. Sicher der Test hätte alles bewiesen, aber zunächst hätte der Mutter vor Gericht durch den Schmutz gezogen. Und außerdem wollte ich wirklich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Ich hätte mich schlecht dabei gefühlt sein Geld zu nehmen, es wäre dreckiges Geld gewesen."

„Ich weiß nicht, du hast ihn viel zu leicht davon kommen lassen."

„Vielleicht, aber damals wollte ich einfach von der ganzen Sache nichts mehr wissen. Sally hat gesagt das sie mich bei jeder Entscheidung unterstützt. Als ihr klar wurde das ich mit J. nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, hat sie ihn dazu gebracht ihr das Sorgerecht für mich zu übertragen. Dafür musste ich unterschreiben das ich nichts von seinem Geld haben oder erben wolle. Ich hab das gerne unterschrieben, dadurch das Sally das Sorgerecht hatte, war ich vor möglichen "Therapien" sicher, falls J. doch noch einfiel mich zum normal-sein bekehren zu wollen."

„Aber so ein Vertrag kann doch nicht rechtsgültig sein."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das ist mir egal. Das Thema J. ist für mich absolut abgeschlossen. Ich scheinbar auch für ihn. Nicht mal ein Jahr nach der Sache war er wieder verheiratet und Vater von Zwillingen. Ich hoffe das seine neuen Söhne ihm besser gefallen." Heero konnte trotz aller Versuche es nicht verhindern das sich eine tiefe Bitterkeit in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte.

Duo schloss kurz seine Augen. „So ein Schwein ist es erlaubt noch einmal Vater zu werden? Manchmal ist die Welt echt wahnsinnig. Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Hn. Ich war für die nächsten Wochen völlig unter Schock. Wirklich mein ganzes Leben hatte sich verändert. Nicht nur das ich nicht mehr bei J. wohnte, ich ging plötzlich auch auf eine andere Schule – Sally konnte sich die hohen Gebühren der elitären Privatschule nicht leisten. Zwar hatte ich da keine besonderen Freunde gehabt, aber meine gewohnte Umgebung war trotzdem auf einen Schlag verschwunden.

Und nachdem ich diesen ersten Schock verkraftet hatte, bekam ich plötzlich Schuldgefühle Sally gegenüber. Denn jetzt hatte sie mich auf den Hals und musste für mich sorgen. Ich bekam die dumme Idee die Schule hinzuschmeißen um Geld zu verdienen.

Zum Glück hat Sally das verhindert. Sie hat mir sogar verboten neben der Schule zu jobben. Sie sagte mir der einzige Weg mich an J. zu rächen, wäre in meinem Leben Erfolg zu haben. Und damit hat sie recht. Es war immer für mich geplant gewesen das ich später an dieser Uni studiere. Und ich hab es jetzt auch ohne J. geschafft. Weil ich gut bin. Mir musste mein Platz dort nicht von meinem Papi durch generöse Spenden erkauft werden, wie bei Treize. Es ist zwar nicht einfach, weil das Stipendium nicht alles abdeckt, aber ich werde auch noch die letzten eineinhalb Jahre überstehen. Und dann stehen mir mit meinem Abschluss alle Türen offen. Mir, dem Freak."

„Schöne Rache," stimmte Duo zu. „Hast du... hast du J. danach noch einmal gesehen?"

„Ein einziges Mal. Kurz nachdem ich mein Studium angefangen habe, ist er plötzlich aufgetaucht. Einer seiner Freunde hatte ihm wohl berichtet das ich da jetzt studier, und das ich – oh Schreck – keinen Hehl daraus mach schwul zu sein. Er kam um mir ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen. Ich solle den Namen Yuy ablegen. Dann würde er mir woanders einen Studienplatz besorgen. Dafür würde er alle Kosten übernehmen und mir auch sonst noch ein erkleckliches Sümmchen geben."

„Du hast ihn doch wohl hochkant heraus geworfen, oder?"

„Aber natürlich. Zwar liegt mir im Grunde gar nichts mehr an seinem Namen, ich würde viel lieber den von Mutter oder den von Sally tragen. Aber allein um ihn damit zu ärgern, werde ich ihn tragen. Ich war auch nicht mehr so leicht zu erschüttern wie damals als Teenager und hab ihm gesagt, wenn er mich weiter belästigen würde, dann würde er schon sehen was er davon hätte, das es ihm doch sicher noch weniger gefallen würde seinen 'guten' Namen durch einen Schlammschlacht-Prozess gezogen zu bekommen... Na ja er ist dann schnell gegangen und hat mich nie wieder belästigt."

Für eine Weile lagen sie beide wieder still da. Dann fing Duo doch mit dem sprechen an. „Du hast vorhin gesagt das du nur zwei Leuten bisher davon erzählt hast. Wem?"

„Sally natürlich und Quatre."

„Dann bin ich ja wirklich in illusterer Gesellschaft," schnaubte Duo und kräuselte dabei seine Nase.

Weil es ihm soviel Spaß machte, küsste Heero ihn wieder auf die Stirn. „In sehr exklusiver Gesellschaft," bestätigte er.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen kehrte wieder. Aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Heero genoss weiter das unglaubliche Gefühl Duo in seinen Armen zu haben und versuchte die letzten dunklen Geister der J. Geschichte zu vertreiben.

„Weißt du, ich glaub wir machen irgendwas verkehrt," sagte Duo plötzlich.

„Was meinst du mit verkehrt?" fragte Heero erschreckt.

„Na ja, bisher dachte ich immer das man sich am Anfang einer Beziehung eher die netten Sachen sagt. Und erzählt welche Lieblingsfarbe man hat, welche Bücher und Filme man mag. So ein Zeug halt. Ich habe noch nie gehört das man sich gleich am ersten Abend so tiefe Geheimnisse anvertraut."

Eigentlich konnte Heero dem nur zustimmen. Aber es hatte sich richtig angefühlt diese Dinge zu hören und zu erzählen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ich glaub bei dem Beginn unserer Beziehung ist so gut wie nichts normal verlaufen. Da wäre es fast zu banal um über solche Dinge wie Lieblingsfarben zu reden. Außerdem kann es nicht schaden diese bösen Erinnerungen jetzt gleich auf den Tisch zu bringen, immerhin waren die schon für ein riesiges Missverständnis verantwortlich."

„Was heißt hier banal?" grinste Duo. „Das sind wichtige Informationen, die man einfach wissen muss! Ich würde gern erfahren was für politische Ansichten du hast. Und falls du rosa magst oder Tom Cruise, dann kann nie etwas aus uns werden. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die kann ich einfach nicht tolerieren, bei so was ist eine Beziehung ausgeschlossen."

Unwillkürlich musste Heero lachen. „Aha, du hast also noch weitere Bedingungen außer 'nicht reich sein'. Also lass mich mal überlegen. Ich nehme stark an das wir politisch ziemlich auf der gleichen Welle schwimmen. Und was rosa betrifft, ich hasse diese Farbe, die ist nur dazu gut einem die Sehnerven abzutöten. Zu Tom Cruise muss ich sagen..."

„Sag jetzt nur nichts falsches," warnte Duo grinsend.

„Tja zu Tom Cruise fällt mir ein das ich sehr lange darüber nachgrübeln muss um einen Schauspieler zu benennen den ich noch schrecklicher finde als diesen laufenden Meter. Und was sagt dir das jetzt?"

„Das wir einfach perfekt zusammen passen. Wir sind wie geschaffen für einander."

„Weil wir die gleiche Farbe und den gleichen Schauspieler verabscheuen?" fragte Heero. Aber ihm war klar, dass das perfekt zusammen passen eher darauf gemünzt war das sie beide ihre Geheimnisse geteilt hatten und einander verstanden.

„Jup. Es wurden schon Beziehungen auf weniger Gemeinsamkeiten gegründet."

Heero musste wirklich lachen bei diesem absurden Gedanken. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Wirklich."

In einem Moment strahlte Duo noch, doch schon im nächsten war sein Lächeln plötzlich verschwunden. „Das heißt, du willst doch eine Beziehung, oder?" fragte er mit einem besorgten Unterton.

Heero konnte trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Frage ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Aber natürlich will ich das. Warum sonst sollte ich hier bei dir sein? Deiner Geschichte mit Treize lauschen und meine eigene Seele vor dir entblößen? Ich will dich. Und das am liebsten für immer. Wie kannst du das nur in Frage stellen?"

Duo sah recht unglücklich drein. „Ich kann das ganze noch nicht so richtig begreifen. Ich mein, ich hab dir vorhin so wehgetan. Ich muss doch schrecklich anstrengend sein. Wie kannst du mich nur wollen?" nach diesen Worten versteckte Duo sein Gesicht an Heeros Brust.

Heeros Hand, die an Duos Zopf spielte zog sanft daran um Duo dazu zu bewegen seinen Kopf wieder zu heben. „Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein Duo. Das heute war emotional betrachtet die schlimmste Achterbahnfahrt die ich je mitgemacht hab. Meine Gefühlswelt hat noch nie derartige Hochs und Tiefs erlebt. Aber insgesamt betrachtet war es nur positiv. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr soviel Glück empfunden wie heute in den wenigen Stunden. Und das trotz all der bösen Augenblicke. Ich will das nie mehr missen. Auch wenn ich ganz zufrieden damit wäre, wenn wir einfach für die nächste Zeit nur glücklich wären, so ungefähr für die nächsten 50 Jahre."

Duo wollte sich wieder wegdrehen. „Ich versteh nicht was du an mir findest."

„Was ist das, Duo? Fishing for compliments? Du bist der schönste Mann dem ich je begegnet bin und der interessanteste. Ganz davon zu schweigen das der Sex mit dir schlicht umwerfend war. Du bist so voller Leben und wie eine Motte vom Licht werde ich total von dir angezogen. Eigentlich ist es eher anders herum. Ich versteh nicht was du an mir findest. Ich komm nicht gut mit Leuten aus – außer Quatre hab ich keine Freunde. Ich bin zu still und zu vertieft in meine Arbeit. Damit hab ich bisher noch jeden von mir getrieben."

Duo sah ihn erstaunt an. „Davon das du still sein sollst, hab ich aber noch nicht viel bemerkt."

„Hn. Heute ist nicht mit normalen Maßstäben zu messen. Normalerweise sage ich selten etwas anderes als 'Hn'."

„Ist das überhaupt ein offizielles Wort?" neckte Duo.

„Hn."

„OK, OK," Duo lächelte wieder, was Heero zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. „Du bist also der schweigsame Typ. Kein Problem. Dann werde ich den größten Anteil an unseren Gesprächen ausfüllen. Macht mir nichts aus. Ich rede gern."

„Also DAS war mir schon vorher bewusst."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Na vorhin als du mir das erste mal begegnet bist, da hast du fast 5 Minuten ohne Luft zu holen vor dich hingebrabbelt. Und dich dabei sogar darüber beschwert das dir dein einer Nachbar das Ohr abgekaut hat," lachte Heero.

„Pft, üble Verleumdung," lachte auch Duo.

„Also sind wir uns jetzt einig, das wir zwei zusammen passen und auch zusammen gehören wollen?"

Duo schien nicht einmal eine hundertstel Sekunde nachdenken zu müssen, bevor er Heero die Frage mit einem tiefen Zungenkuss beantwortete.

Heero konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er und Duo waren jetzt ein Paar. Und er würde den Langhaarigen nie wieder loslassen. Soviel Glück würde er niemals wieder im Leben haben.

Aber noch eine Sache nagte an ihm. Er wusste das Duo vorhin nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Da musste noch mehr mit Treize vorgefallen sein. Aber konnte er es wagen danach zu fragen? Andererseits, konnte er es wagen nicht danach zu fragen? Was wäre wenn seine Unkenntnis irgendwann zu einem weiteren Missverständnis führen würde? Ob sie das dann auch so leicht beheben könnten wie das von heute?

Aber ihm war auch nicht wohl dabei Duo so sehr zu drängen. Es war dem Langhaarigen schon nicht einfach gefallen das zu erzählen was er erzählt hatte, wie würde er auf ein tieferes nachbohren reagieren? Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung. Doch dann nahm Heero all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Duo, jetzt wo wir uns einig sind das wir zusammen gehören – willst du mir nicht doch sagen was Treize bei der Trennung getan hat?"


	8. chapter 8

Titel: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Prequel: Kleine Tode unter Freunden  
Disclaimer und Warnungen: siehe erstes Kapitel

Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat… sie geht mit ‚Schatten der Vergangenheit' weiter.

* * *

Heero wünschte sich sofort er hätte nicht gefragt. Eben noch hatte Duo entspannt in seinen Armen gelegen, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, und im nächsten Moment verspannte sich der Langhaarige schlagartig. Und nicht nur das, fast panisch drehte sich Duo aus seiner Umarmung, stützte sich stark zitternd auf seinen angewinkelten Arm und schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„W..W.. Was meinst du?" stammelte sein Gegenüber aufgebracht.

Heero verfluchte sich auf tausend verschiedenen Arten. Er hätte nicht fragen sollen. Das da in Duos Gesicht, das war klar und einfach als Angst zu erkennen. Wieso hatte er seine Neugierde nicht beherrschen können? War es denn wirklich so wichtig zu erfahren was damals passiert war?

Ja! Denn wenn die simple Nachfrage schon eine solche Panik in seinem Partner auslöste, dann mussten sie darüber reden. Was wenn er morgen oder nächste Woche oder irgendwann aus seiner Unkenntnis heraus einen Fehler machen würde und Duo deshalb vor ihm solche Angst hätte? Das wäre auf jeden Fall schlimmer als wenn sie es jetzt klären würden.

Aber Heero spürte auch wie er selbst immer unsicherer wurde. Die Reaktionen in Duo ließen mehr als Schlimmes befürchten. Was, wenn Duo seine böseste Vermutung bestätigen würde? Könnte er wirklich damit umgehen? Würde er nicht alles viel, viel schlimmer machen? Wäre es nicht besser wenn Duo mit jemandem redete der sich mit solchen Sachen – mit Entsetzen bemerkte Heero das er noch nicht einmal in der Lage war in seinen Gedanken seine Befürchtungen in Worte zu fassen – auskannte? Professionelle Hilfe?

Aber nein. Er hatte diese Partnerschaft gewollt, verdammt, darum gebettelt, darum gekämpft. Es war seine Aufgabe Duo zu helfen. Und er hatte dieses Gespräch angefangen, er würde sich nicht wie ein elendiger Feigling aus der Affäre ziehen. Duo hatte nicht weniger als seine volle Unterstützung verdient.

Heero atmete tief ein und versuchte noch einmal seine verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann, fast unendlich langsam, hob er seine linke Hand und streichelte kurz über Duos Gesicht. Der Langhaarige schloss bei der Berührung kurz die Augen und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so panisch.

Noch einmal atmete Heero tief ein und nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen. „Ich glaube das damals noch mehr passiert ist. Etwas das dir Angst gemacht hat, immer noch Angst macht. Ich glaube nicht das Arschlöcher wie Treize es ohne Widerspruch hinnehmen wenn ihnen gesagt wird das Schluss ist. Ich glaube das du mir nicht alles erzählt hast."

Duos Augen wurden wie auf Befehl wieder weit aufgerissen. Die wunderschönen Amethyste, die normalerweise zu strahlen schienen, waren jetzt dunkel und voller Angst. Heero tat es in der Seele weh seinem Freund, seinem Duo dies anzutun.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" brach es heiser aus Duo hervor.

Heeros Hand, die eben noch das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gestreichelt hatte, suchte jetzt nach Duos freie Hand. Schnell verwob er ihre Finger miteinander.

„Weil wir jetzt zusammen gehören. Weil deine Schmerzen auch meine sind. Weil ich keine Missverständnisse zwischen uns haben möchte. Weil ich dich liebe. Such dir einen Grund aus. Jeder einzelne trifft zu."

Heero wunderte sich nicht zum ersten mal am heutigen Tag, woher ihm all diese Worte zufielen. Er war doch sonst immer so unbeholfen im Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Aber vielleicht stimmte es wirklich, das einem, wenn man um etwas wichtiges kämpfte, übermenschliche Kräfte wuchsen, und wenn es nur welche im Bereich der Kommunikation waren.

Duos Augen waren immer noch dunkel und kummervoll. Verschämt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und murmelte, „Du wirst mich verabscheuen wenn ich es erzähle... bitte frag nicht mehr."

Für eine Sekunde schloss Heero gepeinigt seine Augen. Der letzte Satz hatte all seine schlimmen Befürchtungen bestätigt. Er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen um nicht sofort aufzuspringen und nach diesem Schwein zu suchen. Wenn er diesen Treize in die Finger kriegen könnte, er würde ihn zu Fischmehl verarbeiten. Heero knurrte lautlos und in seiner Wut musste er unbedachterweise seine Hand fester um Duos gedrückt haben, denn der Langhaarige wimmerte kurz.

Und schlagartig fiel die Wut von Heero ab. Nein, das war vielleicht nicht richtig, er war immer noch wütend. Aber es zählte jetzt Duo und nicht sein unkontrollierter Drang nach Rache. Es würde weder Duo helfen noch ihrer Beziehung irgendetwas bringen wenn er hier jetzt einen Wutanfall hinlegen würde.

Darum beeilte er sich schnell zu sagen, „Schhh, Duo keine Angst," er löste seine verkrampfte Hand und streichelte beruhigend mit seinem Daumen über Duos Handrücken. Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf Duos Wange.

„Wieso sollte ich dich verabscheuen?" fragte er mit ruhigen, sanften Worten, dabei mit all seiner Kraft und Konzentration bemüht jetzt nur nichts falsch zu machen. Er befürchtete – wahrscheinlich zurrecht – das ein unbedachtes Wort jetzt alles zwischen ihnen kaputt machen könnte. Und ihm war mit absoluter Sicherheit klar das er das nicht überstehen würde. Wenn er Zeit und Energie gehabt hätte, hätte er sich sicher darüber wundern können das ihm an Duo schon so viel lag – das Duo schon sein Leben war – und das nach nur einem gemeinsamen Tag.

„Ich... Ich bin schmutzig," brach es aus dem Langhaarigen hervor. Dann fing er fast unkontrolliert an zu schluchzen und drehte seinen Kopf noch mehr zur Seite.

Heero hob seine andere Hand und berührte Duos Gesicht, drehte dessen Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt wieder in eine Position zurück, die Augenkontakt erlaubte. Ein schmerzhafter Stich traf sein Herz als er sehen konnte das Duos Augen voller Panik und von dunklen Ringen umgeben waren.

Er ließ seine Hand langsam über Duos Gesicht gleiten, dann über seinen Hals in den Nacken und den Rücken herunter. Machte dabei die ganze Zeit beruhigende Geräusche. Als er endlich seinen Arm um Duo geschlungen hatte, zog er sein Gegenüber dicht in seine Umarmung.

Duo lag jetzt wieder halb auf ihm. Er konnte hautnah spüren wie der Langhaarige am ganzen Leib zitterte. Wie ein wildes Tier schien er kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen und zu fliehen. Er musste Duo so schnell wie möglich beruhigen.

Darum strich er immer wieder sanft über Duos Rücken. Versuchte ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein, ohne ihn einzuengen. Denn das würde bei der Angst die der Langhaarige gerade zu haben schien sicher keine gute Idee sein.

„Wieso glaubst du, du wärst schmutzig?" fragte er ganz leise.

Duo zitterte weiter, schien nicht darauf antworten zu wollen. Erst nach einigen Momenten der Stille brach es aus ihm hervor. „Weil ich... weil ich..." dann schluchzte er nur noch.

Heero fand es immer schwieriger sich zu kontrollieren, er zitterte beinahe ebenfalls, allerdings vor Wut. „Duo, es gibt nichts weswegen ich dich verachten könnte. Und der einzige der schmutzig ist, das ist dieses miese Stück Dreck Treize. Aber doch nicht du."

„Ich... ich kann nicht. Es tut zu sehr weh... Wenn ich es dir sage wirst du mich nicht mehr mögen," stieß Duo hervor und krampfte sich plötzlich an Heero, so als wolle der Langhaarige sicher gehen das er nicht verschwinden könnte. „Wieso lässt du es nicht einfach?"

Heero schloss gequält seine Augen. „Duo ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Wenn du mir sagst, das du nicht mehr darüber reden willst, dann nehme ich das hin. Aber glaube mir, es ist besser wenn du es mir erzählst."

„Du willst das gar nicht wirklich wissen."

„Stimmt," gab Heero zu. „Ich würde es lieber nicht wissen. Verdammt am liebsten wäre es mir wenn es da überhaupt nichts zu wissen gäbe. Aber ich bin bereit es zu hören, es zu ertragen. Wir beide sind stark genug dafür. Vertraust du mir?"

Wieder geschah für einige Minuten nichts. Aber Heero wusste das er inzwischen genug in Duo eingedrungen war. Die letzte Entscheidung sich zu öffnen musste ohne weiteren Druck von ihm kommen. Egal wie sich Duo entscheiden würde, sie würden es überstehen. Heero hatte nicht vor, sich durch Treizes Taten in der Vergangenheit um sein Glück betrügen zu lassen. Und Duo hatte das auch nicht verdient. Es würde eine Menge Kraft kosten, aber Treize würde nicht über sie siegen.

Es wunderte Heero noch nicht einmal mehr wie unzertrennlich sein Glück mit dem von Duo zusammenhing. Manche Tatsachen brauchten einfach nicht tiefer ergründet zu werden.

Er hatte es fast schon aufgegeben zu hoffen, dass Duo das Schweigen brechen würde, als er doch ganz leise und stockend zu reden begann.

„Als Treize an dem Abend zu mir in die Wohnung kam, hab ich ihn nicht herein gelassen. Ich hatte mir genau zurechtgelegt was ich ihm sagen wollte. Aber als ich ihn dann tatsächlich sah, bin ich ziemlich ausgeflippt und hab ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen. Das... Das hat ihn natürlich bis aufs Blut gereizt und in meiner Wut hatte ich vergessen die Türkette einzuhacken. Böser Fehler."

Duo stoppte kurz. Aber es war Heero der heftig schlucken musste. Er wusste genau auf was Duos Erzählungen hinauslaufen würden und dieses Wissen tat so unheimlich weh, obwohl es ja eigentlich die Schmerzen des Langhaarigen waren. Beinah auch um sich selbst zu beruhigen, streichelte er immer wieder Duos Rücken entlang während er seine andere Hand fest mit der von Duo verwoben ließ.

„Er hat wie ein Wilder die Tür eingestoßen und war plötzlich in der Wohnung. Ausgerechnet an dem Tag war auch Hilde – meine Mitbewohnerin – nicht da. Er fing an auf mich einzuschlagen, schrie immer wieder das wenn einer einen Schlussstrich ziehen würde, er es wäre und nicht Abschaum wie ich," wieder stockte Duo für ein paar Minuten unter der Last der Erinnerungen.

„Aber zum ersten Mal hab ich mich gewehrt. Hab versucht gegen ihn zu kämpfen, hab ihn sogar einige Male getroffen," er lachte kurz bitter auf. „Aber das hat ihn nur noch wütender gemacht. Er ist größer, stärker und viel erfahrener im Kampf, ich hatte keine Chance. Schnell hatte er mich gefesselt und geknebelt in meinem Zimmer. Und dann hat er systematisch angefangen mich zusammenzuschlagen. Mir eine Lektion zu erteilen, wie er es nannte."

Heero keuchte bei der Vorstellung auf. Er würde dieses Schwein umbringen. OK, das vielleicht nicht, aber er würde Duo rächen. Wie und wann auch immer. Das schwor er sich.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie lang er auf mich einschlug, es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Während er auf mich einschlug schrie er immer wieder was ich mir denn einbildete so mit ihm zu reden. Und das er mich kleine Hure sowieso satt wäre. Er hat mir dabei zwei Rippen gebrochen und mein ganzer Körper war dunkellila. Ich konnte mich tagelang kaum bewegen. Und als er endlich damit fertig war mich zu Brei zu schlagen, hat er... dann hat er..." Duo stockte wieder. Aber diesmal konnte Heero spüren wie dieser immer wieder mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Heero entschied das genug war. Er würde Duo nicht weiter drängen. Der Langhaarige hatte ihm schon mehr Vertrauen geschenkt als er es für möglich gehalten hätte, er musste sich nicht noch weiter quälen. Schnell hauchte er einen Kuss auf Duos Stirn. „Ist OK. Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst nicht mehr sagen."

Und dann wiegte er seinen Freund in seinen Armen, während dieser zitternd stumme Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung vergoss.

Als Duo sich endlich beruhigt zu haben schien, fragte Heero. „Und wie ging es danach weiter?"

Duo hob ihre verbundenen Hände um sich kurz über die Augen zu wischen. „Als das Schwein endlich fertig war, hat er verkündet das er mich nie wieder sehen wolle. Das ich es einfach nicht wert wäre. Dann ist er gegangen, hat mich gefesselt und verletzt in meinem Bett liegen lassen."

Heero konnte ein Knurren nicht unterdrücken. Oh ja, dieser Treize würde für alles bezahlen. „Und dann?" fragte er leise um Duo von seiner Wut abzulenken.

„Als Hilde nach Hause kam hat sie mich gefunden und sofort den Notarzt verständigt. Ich kam für ein paar Tage ins Krankenhaus. Hilde war einfach super. Sie hat sofort gewusst das ich nie wieder in die Wohnung hätte gehen können. Allein der Gedanke daran bereitet mir – selbst nach einem knappen Jahr – immer noch panische Angst. Sie wusste das zwei Kommilitonen von ihr einen Mitbewohner suchten und hat meinen Umzug organisiert während ich im Krankenhaus lag. Seitdem wohne ich bei Trowa und Wufei, und fühle mich hier sogar sicher. Aber die beiden wissen nicht warum ich damals im Krankenhaus lag oder warum ich so schnell umziehen musste. Und seitdem versuche ich mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Ich... ich hab sogar mit einer Therapie angefangen, denn ich will nie wieder Opfer sein. Ich mach jetzt auch Kampfsport und irgendwann werde ich vielleicht auch keine Angst mehr haben."

Heero konnte gut verstehen das Duo 'geflohen' war. Aber etwas an Duos Erzählung fand er doch befremdlich. „Wieso ist Treize noch auf freiem Fuß? Der gehört ins Gefängnis!"

Duo schwieg wieder.

„Duo, sag nicht, das du dieses Schwein nicht angezeigt hast?" Heero konnte das Entsetzen kaum aus seiner Stimme fernhalten.

„Ich... ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte nicht," brach es aus Duo hervor.

„Verdammt Duo, du kannst doch diesen Abschaum nicht damit durchkommen lassen!" Heeros Wut trat immer mehr an die Oberfläche.

Und schien Duo zu erschrecken. Denn dieser versuchte wieder sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. „Ich wusste das du mich verachten wirst. Hätt ich doch bloß nichts gesagt!" schrie er beinah.

Heero schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. „Glaub doch so was nicht Duo! Wie könnte ich dich verachten? Niemals! Nur sag mir, wieso du das Schwein nicht angezeigt hast?"

„Was hätte das gebracht?" flüsterte Duo leise. „Treizes Familie ist reich. Die haben an jedem Finger 10 Anwälte, können sich tausend Gutachter leisten. Wenn ich tatsächlich zur Polizei gegangen wäre, glaubst du wirklich das ihm was passiert wäre? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, das mir geglaubt wird? Mir, der ich seit einem halben Jahr alle möglichen Arten von hartem Sex mit Treize hatte. Fuck der hätte nur behaupten müssen das ich das falsche Safewort benutzt hab. Oder er hätte gesagt das ich mir das alles nur ausgedacht hab um ihn zu schröpfen. Aus Wut darüber das er mich für seine Verlobte verlassen hat. Oder tausend ähnliche Szenarien. Du glaubst doch wohl wirklich nicht das ein Khushrenada von einem Gericht für die Vergewaltigung verurteilt wird?"

Heero musste schlucken. Es schmerzte, aber Duo hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Solche Leute wie Treize mit all ihrer Macht und ihrem Geld kamen wahrscheinlich mit allem durch. Vielleicht sogar Mord.

„Und... Und ich wollte verdammt noch mal auch nicht mehr daran denken. Und es nicht noch einmal erleben. Ich hätte es doch wieder und wieder erzählen müssen. Fremden Menschen erzählen. Menschen die mich wahrscheinlich sowieso für verabscheuungswürdig halten weil ich schwul bin. Das konnte ich nicht. Dann bin ich halt ein Feigling!"

Zum Schluss war Duos Stimme wieder lauter geworden und voller Hass, wahrscheinlich auf sich selbst. Heero konnte verstehen das Duo damals so gehandelt hatte, aber er verstand auch das Duo wohl sein eigener, stärkster Kritiker war. Sich selbst dafür verachtete zu schwach gewesen zu sein um zumindest vor Gericht gegen Treize anzukämpfen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Duo," sagte er deshalb beruhigend. Als der Langhaarige daraufhin aufsah und in seinem Blick völlige Verwirrung lag, fügte er noch hinzu, „Ich bin doch genauso feige wie du. Ich hab noch nicht einmal meinen Vater auf Unterhalt verklagt weil ich nicht wollte das er das Andenken meiner Mutter in den Schmutz zieht. Ich bin genauso feige wie du."

Duos Augen wurden auf einmal sanfter. „Dann.. dann passen wir wohl wirklich perfekt zueinander," flüsterte er.

Heero drückte seinen Freund ganz dicht an sich, küsste ihn wieder und wieder und sagte dann. „Und ob wir zueinander passen. Für jetzt und für alle Zeiten."

„Für alle Zeiten?" kam es überrascht vom Langhaarigen.

„Für immer! Wenn du es willst, dann lass ich dich nie wieder gehen," bestätigte Heero ohne den geringsten Zweifel in seiner Stimme. Duo war seine zweite Hälfte, wie könnte er jemals wieder ohne diesen leben?

Ein ehrliches, glückliches Leuchten schien Duos Augen erstrahlen zu lassen. „Ich denke, ich will," sagte dieser dann.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, streichelten sich immer wieder gegenseitig als wenn sie sich davon überzeugen mussten das es den anderen tatsächlich gab. Sie waren jetzt zusammen und daran würde sich nichts mehr ändern. Treizes dunkler Schatten war natürlich nicht vollkommen vertrieben – würde es vielleicht niemals sein – aber er hatte es nicht geschafft zu verhindern das sie doch zueinander gefunden hatten. Und das war das wichtigste.

Heero dachte an all die Veränderungen die sein Leben nehmen würde, jetzt wo er Duo hatte. Normalerweise mochte er keine Veränderungen, liebte seine Routinen und sein ruhiges Leben. Es würde mit Duo wahrscheinlich nie wieder völlig ruhig werden. Aber er verspürte nicht einmal das kleinste Fitzelchen an Bedauern darüber. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich wirklich lebendig. Und das war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl.

So lagen sie noch lange küssend zusammen. Redeten verliebten Unsinn oder genossen die Gegenwart des anderen schweigend. Erst Stunden später schlief Heero endlich ein. Duo fest in seinem Arm, und glücklicher denn je.

* * *

Quatre saß gähnend in der Küche und lehnte sich an seinen Freund. Es war viel zu früh am Morgen und er hatte gar nicht gut geschlafen. Lustlos rührte er in seiner Müslischüssel.

Er hatte deshalb nicht gut geschlafen, weil er sich unheimliche Sorgen um Heero und Duo gemacht hatte. Seinen Freund hatte er noch nie so aufgewühlt erlebt und auch der Langhaarige schien völlig fertig zu sein.

Er hätte zu gern gewusst ob die beiden sich gestern Abend doch noch ausgesprochen hatten. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob Duo sich überhaupt entschlossen hatte noch einmal mit Heero zu reden. Und selbst wenn, so wie er die beiden Sturköpfe einschätzte, würden die ohne Hilfe von außen sowieso nur aneinander vorbei reden.

Er grummelte noch einmal über die Tatsache das Trowa ihm schlicht und ergreifend verboten hatte sich da weiter einzumischen. Was hieß hier überhaupt einmischen? Er versuchte doch nur seinem Freund zu ein bisschen Glück zu verhelfen. Ungerechtigkeit.

Quatre kicherte leise, Wufei schien schon auf ihn abzufärben.

In dem Moment setzte sich auch schon der Chinese an den Tisch und fing an sein Frühstück zu essen. Neugierig beäugte er Quatre. „Schmeckt dir das Müsli nicht?" fragte er.

Quatre hob den Löffel an. „Doch, doch. Ich bin nur sehr müde."

„Du hättest wirklich schlafen sollen," kam es von Trowa.

„Aber ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Über Sachen, die dich nichts angehen," Trowa vertrat seine Meinung auch am frühen Montag Morgen ziemlich vehement.

„Worum geht's?" hakte Wufei nach.

„Heero und Duo scheinen Probleme zu haben. Es lief wohl nicht so gut zwischen den beiden," antwortete Quatre vage.

„Was heißt hier es lief nicht so gut. Wir wurden doch alle ungewollte Ohrenzeugen ihres heißen Nachmittags," schnaubte Wufei.

„Aber danach haben sie sich gestritten," antwortete Quatre.

„Ein Streit der dich wirklich nichts angeht," murmelte Trowa und zog ihn dichter in seine Umarmung.

„Wie die haben sich gestern schon gestritten? Ungerechtigkeit. Es war bei den beiden ja damit zu rechnen das sie sich früher oder später wieder an die Gurgel gehen, aber doch nicht schon so bald!"

Quatre wollte gerade zu Antwort ansetzen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Duo hereinstürmte. Er hatte zwar einen verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck, aber ansonsten wirkte er so fröhlich wie immer. Es kribbelte Quatre in den Fingern, den Langhaarigen zu fragen wie es denn gestern Abend gelaufen war, aber der warnende Druck von Trowas Hand an seinem Knie hielt ihn davon ab. So erwiderte er nur die Begrüßung und mümmelte weiter an seinem Müsli.

Duo wirbelte voller Energie in der Küche herum. Suchte sich einen Teller, Besteck und eine große Tasse Kaffe, stellte alles auf den Tisch und rief dann völlig unvorbereitet. „Schatz, nimmst du zum Frühstück lieber Herzhaftes oder Süßes?"

Quatres Hand mit dem Müslilöffel gefror nur Millimeter vor seinem geöffneten Mund. Aber er war noch erstaunter, als Sekunden später ein ebenfalls verschlafener Heero – nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet und völlig verwuseltem Haar – die Küche betrat.

Als sein Freund den Langhaarigen von hinten umarmte und ihm nach den Worten „Meinen Frühstücks-Duo will ich so süß wie möglich," leidenschaftlich den Nacken küsste, fiel Quatre der Löffel aus der Hand und klirrte in die Müslischale. Milch spritze umher, aber das bemerkte Quatre nicht. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit offenem Mund das Bild vor ihm zu betrachten.

Trowa gab nur einen kurzen Räusperer der Überraschung von sich, aber Wufei schien ihrer aller Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Nakatu steh uns bei. Sie sind zusammen!"


End file.
